Just a Suvivor
by Katariina Mariad
Summary: Second chances are only for "good guys"? Ha! "This world sucks! Zexion's stuck in one of his flashbacks, we just got the crap kicked out of us, we're running around busting out abilities we didn't even know we had," Roxas, Lexaeus & Larxene glanced up at Axel, "and Xaldin just damn nearly lost his arm. Again. How does anyone expect us to save a world that clearly has it in for us?"
1. Chapter 1 Part 01

**Just a Survivor**

**Originally Written:** (Started) Sunday, July 12, 2009 853PM to Monday, July 12, 2009 approx. 300AM

* * *

**AN:** Got sick of staring at this on my computer, just sitting there doing nothing. Putting it up to see if I can bait Xaldin into coming back. We've got 19 chapters of loveliness to read until then.

This is "Just a Survivor", a story that came up when I was thinking about how cool it would be if members of Organization XIII were brought back to life on a strange planet made up of lots and lots of Data. I also wanted to make something almost homage like to when Digimon (and at the moment KH/Naruto) was actually good. XD

This is a Digimon X Kingdom Hearts crossover first and foremost. This is also a crossover with Naruto, but only 'cause I needed to figure out back stories to a couple of characters and it worked well. Really well. The majority of main characters and plots tie into Digimon. Next is Kingdom Hearts and you'll see a smidgen plot/characters from Naruto.

This story ignores the plot behind any game in the KH series that was released after KHII. Your best bet would be to treat this as KHIII.

"Just a Survivor" only focuses on the Dubbed Digimon Seasons 1-4 plot wise, but may remind you of other, later seasons...I think. I stopped paying much attention to Digimon after Frontier.

For Naruto it focuses on the Manga, but you may see smidgens of Dubbed Naruto Anime 'cause that's how I first got into it. It completely ignores this ridiculous War Arc currently going on, and the majority of filler Anime plotlines. If you know what happens immediately after the Meeting of the Kages you should be good. If I remember the last chapter you should have read I'll put it up here:

Eventually this story will have slash but only with two characters if I'm remembering right, it won't be noticeable, and it'll take a long time to get there. Otherwise the only pairings in here are cannon ones. So there'll be no yaoi/yuri out the ass. In other words, there's more Het than Yaoi, and no Yuri despite how some scenes may look. Sorry Naruto fans, Sasu/Naru, Sasu/Saku, Naru/Saku are not cannon. Sorry KH fans, Sora/Riku & AkuRoku aren't cannon either. Yes Digimon fans, that does include the "hated" pairings "hinted at" at the end of Digimon Season 2. Takato/Rika is not cannon. I'd write them all down, but the way this plot line goes, it is completely unnecessary, and we'd be here forever, and this AN is long enough. There are a few pairings I took the writer's liberty of creating, but they are there for plot purposes.

IN OTHER WORDS: This is an action/adventure story, you won't even notice the pairings unless you're looking to flame. If you're looking for a story that has the characters acting like they're up in an "Anime Highschool" or an "adult XXX movie" or something, you are in the wrong place. Turn back now.

In terms of the other potentially offending things you'll see. Go a smidgen darker than Naruto & Digimon Season three and you're there. You'll also see hints of more adult related themes, but not the actual acts themselves, and only mentioned in conversation or a flashback.

On a happier note, there's no OCs, Mary Sues, or Gary Stues. Yay! There are some characters I use that are not characters seen in the Anime/Manga/Game. In fact, in these first chapters you may see a "merger" of characters. However every character/species used in my story actually exists in the series they came from/represent. For example, this chapter contains a Digimon named Wisemon. Wisemon is never seen in Digimon Seasons 1-4. However, if you go to the Digimon Wiki, Wisemon is actually a Digimon there.

With that said, onwards to storyland!

* * *

An unusual being sat levitating on top of a very large open book. Strange writings marked the book's pages. He wore dark maroon wizard's robes. His head was shadowed by a beige torn cloak, leaving only his face to be seen, pitch black shadowy skin and bright yellow eyes. The cloak, wrapped around his shoulders as well, the long edges torn, frayed to resembled beige wings. The being held a long jet black zip up cloak adorned with chains and zippers as he watched the scene before him. Two sphere's, one gold the other red, circled around him.

A relatively short male with nearly emotionless, cerulean eyes wearing a pair of tight black slacks, knee high jet black boots, to match the jacket the first being was holding, and a light gray long sleeve shirt, stood before the first being. His frail arms attempted to hold a longsword without dropping it. Swirls of black and dark red orbs surrounded him, circling around him, causing violent winds that blew his blue-gray hair around wildly. His face remained relatively calm, despite the sweat that covered his body.

Suddenly, the male dropped his blade, and fell from his levitating position to the floor in a heap. The first being and another male were thrown back from the force of the dissipating energy. The male sat up, and stared at another being, his eyes calm, only showing a slight annoyance at the failure of the entire thing.

"I think that will be enough for today. Don't you agree, Wisemon?" The second being stood looking at the first. This being resembled a magic using knight from some sort of fairytale. He was covered in maroon and silver robes. Covering the robes were silver, clear and gold shoulder plates, from which a long silver cape hung. A blue and goldenrod tunic lied from underneath the shoulder plates as well. A gold looped belt wrapped about the being's waist. Slowly the being got up, moving to grab his own long sword and a clear crystal orb in his dark red gloved hands. He then moved to get up, and looked back at Wisemon, the first being.

Wisemon was still in thought, though from what the third person in the group could tell, he looked to be more like he was recovering from shock. Eventually, Wisemon stood, his cloak falling back into place. He smoothed out his robes and then looked the third being straight in the eyes. A bang of blue-gray hair covered nearly all the right side of his face. "Agreed. Not a fighter. Cannot teach him." The short one turned sharply towards the other being.

"He has no clue what I am capable of. He has no clue of the things that I have done." His voice was overly emotionless, a slight touch of annoyance and anger appearing if one analyzed it.

The knight hooked his sword diagonally across his back. "Zexion," he walked up to him and held a hand out. The orb in his other hand disappeared in a burst of colorful particles. "We don't need to see or know what you have done. We know what you are capable of today and over these past few months." The knight looked over to Wisemon. He was long gone. "We are confused with you. It would seem that you have all that is needed to master this. The powers of darkness through your own ability of illusion. You are diligent in your work, only stopping when you are done with it, even if it leaves you too weak to do anything else for a while. You have the natural ability. And yet..." The knight pulled Zexion to his feet with a strong pull of his arm. "...you are still missing something. For the life of us, neither Wisemon, nor myself can figure out what it is."

"I understand, Mystimon."

"Do you?" Mystimon cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I do. There isn't a thing I don't understand." Zexion smirked at him, even that, was empty. Mystimon watched him carefully. Zexion seemed to be a perfect actor. He couldn't tell if Zexion was actually trying to master this move, or if he was just mimicking him to make things easier for himself.

"Then you know what is missing?"

Zexion looked off to the side.

"What is it?"

Zexion rolled his eyes, "You would not believe me, nor understand."

"You think me to be an ignorant old coot is it?" Mystimon stared down at the shorter male. Zexion moved to collect his cloak.

"No..."

"You've no drive to do much anymore, hmm?" Mystimon questioned. "You were so very enthusiastic when you first arrived here. Wanting to find your fellow acquaintances. You called yourself Ienzo back then, just a few months ago. Nearly a year, yes? I know you remember." Zexion nodded slowly. "And then Wisemon told you would not last a day outside our humble abode with all of the violent Digimon roaming about. You didn't believe him and-"

"And I nearly was killed by a group of Witchmon and would have been killed had I not gotten away by calling up one of those black portals. I know all this. I was there after all. What is your point?"

"You've lost the heart to do any of this now, haven't you? You've started calling yourself Zexion, as though you've changed personalities or something. Anything Wisemon may know, he refuses to tell. Crazy old bat." Mystimon mumbled.

Zexion shook his head, "Zexion can't have what Zexion never had to begin with. You don't know anything either." He then picked up his blade, and walked into the large Japanese-style estate, probably off to his quarters.

Mystimon nodded in thought. He needed to have a talk with Wisemon. He would know what was going on. There wasn't a thing he didn't after all.

Zexion faced the ceiling on his bed. The sheets were black, darker than the darkest night. It was quite befitting considering the dark mood he was in. A hand was draped across his stomach. Flashes of memories crossed his mind. He couldn't differentiate between these memories and where they were taking place, but he was able to now put a name to each face. What they did, how he knew them and why, were another story. He could tell he was pretty close to someone named Lexaeus, a big black man with the strength of twenty oxen who talked about as much as the shiest six year old one could find. A crazy kid named Demyx, who was a chatterbox of the worst kind and enjoyed playing music on a multitude of instruments, loved following him around when he wasn't with his companion, Axel. Zexion got into scuffles quite a few times with Axel, including a few bets. Axel was loud and boisterous, a complete hothead with a level of insanity to match, though he did have the uncanny ability to keep his cool when needed.

Zexion did have an image of Axel staring at someone he was finally able to identify as Saix. Who Saix was, he didn't have a clue. All he knew was Saix's own image scared the hell out of him and Zexion was pretty sure if Saix walked into the room at this moment, he'd probably want to scream and hide underneath his bed. He could tell that Saix was "The Superior's" lapdog, Xemnas. A smirk came to Zexion's face as he remembered the interesting fact he had discovered when he had thought he was Ienzo.

Zexion finally sighed, turning his head to look out the window. A few birds were happily perched outside his window, all enjoying themselves and the other bird's company. He could go over these people's names, and the personalities he assumed they had from his observations all day. And he'd still have no clue why he knew them or what significance they had to him. He wondered if any of the others were out there, wondering about him or the others. "Probably not." He frowned as he continued studying the memories, figuring that he was part of some sort of deranged family full of mentally insane people who only put up with each other because they had no one else to put up with.

"One two, three shoe, four shoe, AH-CHOO!" Zexion sat up, gripping his stomach lightly. "This floor is dusty! We could clean up with our socks!" Zexion looked around confused before his eyes settled to the floor. A tiny white and purple creature with big green eyes was slowly making his way towards Zexion. He wobbled back and forth, a light red glow surrounding him, while he struggled to carry a very thick white and black book. Apparently, the creature noticed Zexion was staring at him, because it looked up at him and grinned. "H-h-hiiiiiiiii-OOF!" Zexion watched slightly amused as the creature fell backwards with a loud thud, kicking up a mini cloud of possibly ancient dust.

"Hello..." Zexion replied, getting off of his bed. He kneeled next to the creature. It's once large ears had shrunken and it was sitting on the floor, tears brimming it's eyes as it rubbed his head. "And who might you be?"

"Calu-calumon..."

Zexion picked up Calumon and set him on his lap, "You're a Digimon, right?" Calumon nodded. Zexion petted Calumon's head. "Quit sniveling then. You look absolutely ridiculous."

Calumon pouted. Then he promptly poked Zexion and jumped off of his lap, no signs that he was just about to break out into a crying fit left, save for the few tears that had managed to fall down his face earlier. He turned back around and frowned even more. "You're a meany face! A-and your book weighs more than a Tortomon!" Before Zexion could even get an image of what a Tortomon may have looked like in his head, the large black book went flying right towards his face.

Calumon looked back sheepishly and pouted, blushing. "Ooops...I threw it too hard." Zexion fell to the ground with a thud, a few wisps of sparkling swirls rising out of him, and a small pool of blood surrounding his head. Calumon's eyes went wide. "AHHHHH!" He started screaming and running about in a panic.

"..." Mystimon paced about Zexion's room, a hand stroking his chin. "I don't even want to know." Zexion was resting on his bed. His head and nose were wrapped in bandages. Wisemon had gone out for a walk some time ago to blow off some steam and meditate.

"I'm sorry..." Calumon looked up displaying the cutest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"...I'm too old for that Calumon."

The small digimon pouted. "I really am. Really. I didn't mean to throw it that hard." Tears lined the brim of his cute eyes.

Mystimon looked down at him, "You sneak in, take the book against orders with the intention of giving it to him only to throw it in his face?"

"Well, he was a meany face." Calumon jumped up on the bed. "He doesn't look so mean now." Calumon kicked Zexion lightly and stood proudly, waving his arms. "He'll be ok." It was more of a statement than a question really. The red triangle on his forehead glowed slightly.

"He'll be fine physically yes. But...you better not be here when he wakes up. Though, I should probably cage you up just so you can get your just desserts." Mystimon looked down at him with a wink. Calumon glided down from Zexion's bed and zoomed out of the room so quickly that a cloud of dust was left behind him. Mystimon coughed lightly, clearing his throat and pulled up a seat next to Zexion. "What else are you hiding from Wisemon and myself, nobody?"

AN: As if I hadn't said enough already, lol. If you keep track of my "Originally Written" dates, and I actually get that far putting up this story, you'll see something I think is pretty funny, because I don't normally start my stories that way.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 02

**Just a Survivor**

**Originally Written:**Monday July 14th 2009, 429AM to Wednesday, July 15th 2009, 240AM

AN: Posting 2 chapters today 'cause I felt like it.

* * *

"Disregarding what he is, it is his, is it not?" Wisemon watched the tall male pace back and forth. His white hair reached the middle of his back easily, wrapped by a crown of dark blue hair streaked with yellow streaks, sticking up and out from the top front of his head. The ends of this section of dark blue spikey hair was also tipped with deep yellow. A long beard, and equally long mustache fell down his front, nearly reaching his feet. He looked wiser beyond his years, wrapped in elegant blue robes, with silver chain links wrapped about his body. Five pairs of white wings fluttered lightly against the male's back, each pair smaller than the pair above it. Deep golden eyes studied Wisemon. "You may claim to know all, but you will never know more than Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, Baihumon and myself." A slight smirk graced the young man with elderly features, "After all, who was it that appointed the 10 Ancient Warriors and the Three Celestial Digimon?"

"Dangerous." Wisemon replied with a scowl. "Ridiculously dangerous."

"It's a long-shot, I know, but there is a lot of hidden strength from within him. We cannot just throw that away..."

"Guinea-pig?" Wisemon glared at the male. Mystimon stared at Wisemon with wide eyes. "Wrong." Wisemon shook a finger.

"He's not a guinea-pig!" The male yelled officially annoyed. "Here I am trying to save the Digital World and you turn it around as though I'm the bad guy. Is it really our fault that humans created us with in the ability to protect ourselves as logically as their electronic devices and minds allow?"

Wisemon rolled his eyes.

"With all do respect, Lord Azulongmon...," Mystimon waved a hand nonchalantly and walked away.

"He acts as though I'm wrong." Azulongmon scowled in thought. "The worst that can happen is he turns out to be a very dark individual."

"No firepower for them! Insane!?" Wisemon yelled. Around the area Calumon jumped and skipped, chasing leaves. Occasionally one could hear him say something along the lines of, "I want to be Hokage too," in a childish pouty voice.

"Mmm...my head..." Zexion moaned, rolling over in his bed. "I feel like I've been hit in the head with a large book." He pulled the covers over his head, still moaning. Suddenly he sat up quickly, the covers pooling around his lap. He held his head and flopped back on the bed, wincing, as the world around him spun. "That little..." He growled covering his eyes with his hands. "I am not a meany head..."

"I'm surprised you remember that much." Zexion looked over to Mystimon, who was standing in the doorway. A book was in his hands.

'The same one that small...Calumon was carrying.'

"He hit you pretty hard." Mystimon walked over to him.

"What did he want anyway?" Zexion brushed some strands of hair from blocking his left eye. He rubbed his hands over his tired aching eyes.

Mystimon sat next to Zexion. "Why don't you see? He wanted to give you this." He handed Zexion the book, placing it gently on his lap. He placed his aged hands gently on Zexion's head. They glowed green accompanied with a whisper of "healing". Zexion felt his headache and dizziness slowly fade. He stared at the book, almost afraid to touch it.

"Looks like a dictionary of some kind, maybe even an encyclopedia..." He mumbled. "Hallucination..." Zexion ran his hands over the cover of the book slowly. "...Another Side..." Mystimon jumped up and took a step back as Zexion's form began to change and morph. "...volume si-..." Zexion slumped back against the bed, in the form of a large black man with golden brown hair, holding his hands against his head, his face scrunched up in pain.

"What in the Digital World...?" Mystimon watched in awe as his form shifted to a thin and lanky boy with a mullet hawk. Calumon climbed up on the bed.

"Zexion...?" The once silver haired male screamed quite loudly, swinging his arm around, hitting Calumon. The small digimon went flying into the headboard with a very loud bang. Then he got up and ran towards the door, his hair now light blond, sporting a goatee and bright blue eyes. Before he managed to get to the door, he disappeared.

_A slightly younger Wisemon, sat levitating on top his large book, meditating. His arms were held up, palms up, holding each of his orbs in one hand as they floated above his palms. Suddenly a loud scream echoed through the area, and he looked back to see a tall smashing young blond male with a goatee and bright cunning blue eyes run by him. He then crashed into Wisemon and his book. _

_ "No-no-!" Wisemon calls out as he falls and eight metal spheres appear crashing into his humble abode. The building fell much like a stack of children's play toys and the resulting crash made the male scream even louder, in a deep British accent, apparently startled and scared. He held his head, scrunched up in a ball, lying on the ground. _

_ Wisemon turned around to face the man, who now had long bright red, wild, spiky hair. His frame was no longer thin and lithe, but rather short and scrawny. "Interesting..." Wisemon moved quickly yet gracefully, picking himself up from the floor, his book long disappeared. He placed a hand tentatively on the male's shoulder and the male screams again, bursting into flames. Wisemon jumps back, not able to protect his hand fully from the sudden damage. He's left staring confused, holding his hand as data floats from it, while the boy runs off, his hair completely red by now, and disappears. _

Mystimon rushed outside, calling for Azulongmon and Wisemon.

Wisemon nursed his left hand, a pain he's not quite sure was there before coursing through it. He watched confused as a few wraps of bandages suddenly appear on his hand. There's a slight delay, but he suddenly remembers the strange male that suddenly appeared and tried to light him on fire, in some form of a screaming fit ten years ago. Quickly, Wisemon grabbed Azulongmon, and pulled him off to the side, as a form, covered in flames, appeared where Azulongmon once stood.

Wisemon looked back at Mystimon with a slight smirk on his face, "Man; destroyed house. Came back. See?" He was quite shocked when he saw that the man who had taken out their house so many years ago changed into their apprentice, Zexion.

"What in the world?" Azulongmon questioned, clearly confused. Zexion was curled on the floor, slowly changing into the form of a white haired black man. The trio stared confused, as a group of red streams of light circled around him. "Move!" Azulongmon yelled as the red light swords shot out towards them. Then, to add insult to injury, a few trees suddenly shot out of the ground and crashed into their house.

Mystimon and Wisemon looked at each other. Wisemon shrugged with a slight smile, looking back at their hole filled house. Mystimon, ran a hand across his face, quite annoyed. "Calumon!" He yelled running back into the falling building, casting a barrier of some kind around himself.

"You mean to tell me, he's the boy who made it look like Witchelny was under the attack of a wild fireball phenomenon ten years ago?" The white haired male shot chains out of his body. The chain's wrapped around Zexion, who seemed to be mumbling a bunch of incoherent things.

Wisemon nodded affirmatively. Zexion had now changed into the form of a blond haired girl with "antennae". Zexion sent a charge of electricity into the chains, a sick grin on his face. As a result, the second half of Azulongmon's "Lightning Whip" attack was activated and the two wound up stunning each other. Zexion fell to the floor, shuddering and convulsing, as he turned back to his true form. Azulongmon shook his head, strands of white hair moving his with head. He called back the chains to him.

From within the rubble, Wisemon and Azulongmon were alerted to Mystimon's distressed call. "Go! Please!" Wisemon called back to Azulongmon. Azulongmon took off accordingly. Black books, in the same form as the book that started this entire mess, suddenly appeared, including one that rose from the rubble.

Azulongmon willed his chains to surround him, blue thunder sparking from his human frame. Wisemon, stared looking around, eight large metal sphere's circled around him. 'For Wisemon to call out his 'eight sphere's of lust' before attempting 'eternal nirvana' must mean that Zexion is too far out of reach mentally. This is much worse than it looks.'

Zexion stood slowly, his eyes duller than normal, if such a thing was possible. He walked towards them calmly. Then he teleported over to the book floating above the house's remains. And suddenly it hits Azulongmon and Wisemon, just how strong this young man is, as they feel the walls of a book encircling around them.

"This way! Hurry hurry!" Wisemon quickly glanced over to a blue beam of light. In it, Mystimon stood, holding Calumon. Calumon was frantically screaming. Both Wisemon and Azulongmon quickly moved to rush towards the light, ignoring Zexion's maniac and hallucination induced laugh.

Azulongmon watched, wide eyed, a few beads of sweat rushing down his brow, as a storm of meteors hit the pitch black ground, exploding. Wisemon, wasn't particularly interested with the meteors for one reason or another. He focused on Mystimon. His companion was covered in cuts and bruises. His armor was completely disheveled and his cape, nonexistent. Wisemon smirked slightly, "Beat you?"

"Just about." Mystimon sighed, "Calumon found this barrier by accident."

Wisemon stated something incoherent. Zexion, who had teleported behind them in side the barrier started. His face scrunched up in distressed and he held his head.

"Blast Fire!" Mystimon swung his flame coated blade in an upwards arc.

"Aurora Force!" Azulongmon turned around sharply, accompanying Mystimon with an electrical attack of his own. Zexion flew in the air, flying back a few feet before falling to the ground, scrunched up into a ball, smoke rising from his singed body.

"Focus!" Wisemon yelled at him.

"I can't!" He screamed back, taking the form of a steel blue haired male with an X-shaped scar on his face. He snarled, a particularly large blue claymore appearing in his hands. Then in a quite humorous fashion, he chucked it at the quartet. It turned back into one of the black books floating in the expanse of dark gray cloud and book the second it left his hands. Zexion screamed, morphing into a well aged blond haired man. Zexion shuddered, barricading himself in a relatively thick wall of ice.

"It looks as though the book reminded him of many of his old abilities, and he can't seem to control them." Azulongmon thought, stroking his long white beard.

Calumon jumped off of Mystimon's shoulder, and carefully floated down, a red glow surrounding him as he moved to pick up one of the books. "Looks like he's just being a big meany head again to me."

Wisemon looked up, hearing a slight ticking sound. If he squinted, he could see white numbers just above Zexion's head. "Wait it out." Wisemon said swinging one of his spheres around to catch a book. Azulongmon and Mystimon were defending themselves from more books as well.

"Wait what out?!" Mystimon looked back at Wisemon. He then glared at Azulongmon. "Quit going easy on him! You're a God for goodness sakes!" One of Azulongmon's chain's launched back behind him, grabbing Calumon and picking him up and away from another book. Calumon moaned staring down at the book he dropped in the process, with a cute pout on his face.

Wisemon looked back at the number above his head. It was now at 20...19, actually. A strange gun appeared in Zexion's hand, who was now in the form of a man with black hair with one or two gray streaks running through it wearing an eyepatch. Zexion shot out a few bullets from his behind his barricade. Wisemon looked back at the remains of a hoard of books that would have struck him otherwise. He then glanced back at Zexion with a nod.

"Apprentice not a fool." A group of strangely shaped lances flew out from behind the barrier, and without warning, stabbed a few more books. "Looking for what?" He looked around the field.

"Wisemon! Get him!"

"Calumon stop that!" Azulongmon and Mystimon looked back at Wisemon.

"Take that, meany head!" Wisemon quickly turned to find Calumon, jumping up with a book that looked different from the other books floating around. Then Calumon threw the book at Zexion's head.

"...Anti-climatic." Wisemon commented glaring down at Calumon as Zexion fell back into a dead faint, and the world surrounding them disappeared. The ice melted, and the spears and oddly shaped bullets disappeared in wisps of darkness. The encyclopedia fell into Zexion's lap with a thud.

"It worked didn't it!?" Calumon looked back and up with a happy grin.

Mystimon looked around at the mess surrounding them. Trees had been uprooted here and there, and about 75% of their large estate was no more. Zexion laid on the soft ground, a fitful sleep possessing him.

Azulongmon gathered his chains and dusted himself off. "Humans are the hardest beings in the universe to work with."

"That would apply here, if he was actually human." Mystimon replied.

Wisemon walked over and picked up Zexion. The book added a good 3 to 5 pounds to his light weight. His two orbs circled around him. And he was mumbling something or other.

"Well, according to you-know-who..." Azulongmon trailed off staring at them from his peripheral vision. Calumon floated back over to Azulongmon, landing in his arms. Azulongmon lightly bopped him upside the head before petting him.

"Just because one was once human, doesn't mean he or she will remain that way in any form they take." Mystimon replied. "Still, you seem to have much faith in him, and who dares to oppose a Digital God?" Mystimon looked back at him with a joking smile.

Wisemon looked down at Zexion. He was strange human, this kid. He wondered who the people he morphed into were, and how exactly he had the ability to do such. He didn't seem to be interested in much of anything any more, and the actions displayed here were the first emotions he truly displayed for months. Either this boy was just that fucked up in the head, or he really was missing something that was very important. Or maybe he was drifting around, adapting to his surroundings, doing his best to just survive.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 03

**Just a Survivor**

**Originally Written:** Wednesday, July 15th 2009, 250AM – Wednesday, July 22nd 2009 1140PM

AN: Decided to upload another chapter since I'm on a writing spree. Most of my chapters have different "parts" to them. If you're one of the people who loves reading crazy long chapters, just let me know. If I get enough, as opposed to people like me who like reading small chapters in increments, I may start posting all the chapter parts at once. One chapter per update.

If people who like reading fanfiction like I do, find the chapters too long, (too long being needing to use ctrl + F to find your place when you return to the middle of a chapter) lemme know. I'll split them up even further. None of my chapter parts go over 10K words. Was hoping for five, but fellow writers know the writing experience works when you really get going.

**Disclaimer:** Ignoring the fact that I forgot it in the first two "chapters", I am neither Asian nor rich. The KH, Digimon & Naruto franchises belong to their respective owners.

On to the story. 3

* * *

Zexion groggily awoke, slowly rising from his bed. Calumon was jumping on him again. "Up up! Sleepy head!" Zexion picked up Calumon by his ears.

"Quit that."

Calumon looked up at Zexion with a smile. "Yay! You're up!" He wiggled out of Zexion's hands, jumping off the bed as Zexion stood up, wearing just a pair of light boxers. Zexion ran a hand through his hair, and walked over to the window. Since he had destroyed the central and western wings of the estate, they were living in the eastern side while repairs went underway. Zexion inhaled deeply, as a soothing wind blew in through the window.

It had been a long while before Zexion would talk to any of his companions again. He felt as though he didn't recognize or feel like Zexion anymore. He was just happy that his strange mimic ability hadn't come accompanied with memories of them that didn't include himself in them. He was pretty sure if that had been the case, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself, and would've gone crazy. Still, during that time, it felt as though, all their differing personalities were struggling against his own dormant personality.

He sat on the window sill with his arms crossed on his lap. Calumon jumped up on his lap. Zexion breathed in slowly one more time, working to clear his head. It was a clean, crisp aroma, filled with the old musty stench of power and mystical knowledge. The scent of a touch of darkness wafted through the air as well, but it was more of the basic knowledge of the working's of Darkness, and not complete and total control or imbalance of it. Nonetheless, the differing smells were almost therapeutic. Just enough to provide a bit of balance and support for Zexion's own attempts at meditation.

It had been incredibly nice to discover that his dreams weren't just dreams, but in fact, memories of his time as Zexion within the World that Never Was and Castle Oblivion. The scene of himself and Demyx running from a very irate Xemnas was just too good of a dream to be one. Apparently Demyx had startled him while he was cooking, and Zexion wound up throwing the food and frying pan at Demyx. Unfortunately, Demyx ducked and Xemnas got a face full of food and metal instead. Zexion chuckled.

Calumon looked up at him, swinging his head from side to side. They watched Wisemon, Mystimon and a few Wizardmon from neighboring estates work on restoring the large house. Still, it confused Zexion why two people needed such a large living area to begin with. Especially when they stayed outside for most of the day anyway.

"You know what?" Calumon said in a loud cheery voice.

"Hmm?" Zexion gently scratched behind Calumon's ears.

"You're not such a meany head-ACK!" Zexion wiped his hands and got up smirking. Then he grinned as he heard the tell tale thud of Calumon hitting the ground, startling a few Wizardmon. He moved to wash and get dressed. He had a small breakfast, consisting of a light cereal. He watched the others work while he ate, smiling as Mystimon glared at him whenever he passed by. "Meany head!" Calumon yelled out once while seated on Mystimon's head.

The day went pretty slowly, and compared to most days, was actually pretty calm. Wisemon challenged Zexion to help out using one of his mimic abilities, since he had the nerve to sleep until three PM on such a glorious day. So he chose the form of his friend Lexaeus, the silent hero. Lexaeus was probably the most quiet person one could find, unless he was in a fight. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind, he was just more mature about it. He pretty much knew when to speak and when to listen. Zexion thought it was what made him such a great friend.

The wizard Digimon were all surprised to see such a marvelous display of strength. Then, unfortunately, they were laughing as Zexion lost temporary control, turned into Demyx and went down like a pile of bricks, buried in a large stack of two by fours.

Wisemon stood before him. Zexion swore he saw a small smile on his face as he waved his arms and the two by fours were stacked neatly into piles around him. "Much to learn." Zexion moved to his knees, slowly interpreting what he was saying. "After repairs." Wisemon lifted a hand and Zexion was lifted to his feet. Then Wisemon walked off.

A few of the Digimon watched intrigued, as Zexion did a little jig, turned back into Lexaeus, and picked up a few more two by fours.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Zexion walked about the East Wing of the estate late one evening, inhaling deeply. Then he scrunched his face in disgust, his nose twitching. His eyes were watering and his nose and sinuses felt as though they were on fire. He rounded another corner, sniffling in distress, his hands covering his nose and mouth. A lone white towel was wrapped around his waist. His wooden sandals loudly clapped against the equally wooden floor. 'Where in the world is that smell coming from?' He thought with a scowl. He frowned in disgust after sneezing particularly hard.

The smell was getting stronger. It was bright and clean. Nearly too clean. Similar to the smell of a room when someone went crazy with cleaning chemicals. Except, it wasn't cleaning chemicals. It certainly burned as though cleaning chemicals had been sprayed on his face though.

Zexion rounded another corner, this time peeking into a few rooms as he walked by. "About time." He mumbled to himself, "Master Wisemon, there's-" Zexion stared at the ginger blond haired kid sitting on a bed staring right back at him. Every once in a while, the boy fizzled, like a television using bunny ear antennae that happened to have horrible reception.

Wisemon was sitting next to him, along with a small hoard of off white creatures that resembled bunnies or hares. "Talk?" Wisemon replied, his hands glowing green as they slowly trailed down the boy's body. The ginger blond was in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. His other clothes were hanging off the back of the chair Wisemon was sitting in.

"Um...your towel..." The boy continued staring. Zexion quickly rushed out the room, fixed his slipping towel and returned, red in the face. Unfortunately, that left whatever was burning Zexion's sinuses full access to them and Zexion went into a flurry of sneezes. Now, instead of being red in the face, he sported red, irritated eyes and a runny nose.

The ginger haired boy continued staring. "Quit staring like that Number XIII." Zexion replied, sniffling and folding his arms. Wisemon turned and looked back at Zexion.

"Work too hard?" He commented before turning back around. "Number XIII" focused on the white creatures instead.

"Partially." Zexion replied. "I was about to take a relaxing shower. Possibly curling up with a good book." Zexion glared slightly at "Number XIII." "I was unfortunate enough to get a whiff of that annoying stench wafting off him." Zexion face palmed as "Number XIII" moved to sniff his underarms. The boy then looked at Zexion confused. "I'm going to assume you're stoned Number XIII. You know that is not what I meant. You reek of the light."

"Azulongmon light?" Wisemon replied, "No problems?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Azulongmon is just a God. Number XIII wields a keyblade. He can use three different ones, but can fight with up to two at a time." At the mention of the word "keyblade", "Number XIII" reached under his pillow, startling a few of the white creatures and pulled out two keychains. One resembled a black crown, while the other resembled a strange yellow star shaped something or other. He grinned holding them up.

Zexion was reminded of that stupid brunette teenager who walked about as though he owned the entire universe and it was his duty to get involved in other worlds like their issues actually effected him as badly as he made it seem. Not that he actually met the kid before, but still, the fact that every one of his companions who had a run in with him in Castle Oblivion wound up dead was enough to annoy him. People he knew for ten or more years, just taken out by a 14 year old brat who thought wearing ugly baggy red shorts made him look cool, like a slaughterhouse does cows. Zexion figured by now, he probably offed the others too...

"Remember less than you." Wisemon wagged a finger at Zexion. "Number XIII" picked up one of the off white creatures and petted it softly.

"Roxas." Wisemon turned and looked at Zexion. Roxas also looked up, staring at him once more. Zexion leaned against the doorframe, arms folded, glaring something fierce. "His name is Roxas."

"Ro...xas..." The boy said quietly to himself, "Ro...xas..." He then looked over to Zexion once more. "It's nice to meet you..."

"Zexion." His arms dropped to his sides. Or maybe the brunette didn't. There was no way that kid had enough strength to take on Xemnas and the stronger members of the Organization without merging with Roxas again. Zexion wondered if he was still walking around in those ugly shorts. He shook his head, sniffling and running a hand through his hair. "He remembers absolutely nothing?"

"Said that already." Wisemon replied, "Slow minded." Zexion face palmed.

"I'm going to shower. Then I'll figure out exactly what in the name of Kingdom Hearts is going on here." Zexion turned to leave. He held onto his towel once again. "I get the feeling I really shouldn't attempt to figure any of this out."

~~~~~~~~~~  
Zexion quickly discovered some time ago that privacy wasn't in Wisemon's mental dictionary. He had barged in on him in the shower and bathroom multiple times. He remembered numerous times when Wisemon had pulled the thin sheets off of him to wake him when he slept with no clothes on and then covered himself up in the middle of the night when it got slightly chilly on those strange hot nights, completely calm about the entire deal. There were also quite a few times when Wisemon was leaning over his shoulder while he read in the large library, learning up on what he could.

This time Wisemon only waited until Zexion got out of the bath and put on his boxers before slipping in quietly through the door. "Better?"

Zexion shook his head. He watched Calumon run around outside with the white creatures playing tag. Calumon was laughing up a storm, and the creatures were laughing right along him. At least Zexion guessed the ethereal echoing sounds they were making were some form of laughing and glee. He began drying his hair, continuing to watch them. He had a strong urge to go join them. "Master Wisemon?"

"Speak." Wisemon walked up next to Zexion.

"What are those things?"

"DigiGnomes."

"Digi-what-now?"

"DigiGnomes. Fairies. Tricksters. Theory. Grant wishes."

Zexion nodded, "Am I to assume they could possibly lead to the heart of the Digital World?" Wisemon fell silent. "I hear you and Wisemon," Zexion tossed his towel on his bed. He then moved to put on a pair of slacks. "There's heartless all over the place. Eventually, they'll wind up here, won't they? I'm not stupid you know. Why else would the supreme ruler of a world even bother to come to a lowly place like this?" Zexion managed to dodge a thunderbolt launched his way. He turned and looked back at the damage. There was a relatively large scorch mark in the wall.

Wisemon lowered his arm, flexing his hand. "Roxas?"

"He'll ask about this sooner or later. He attracts heartless naturally."

"He is?"

"The nobody of a keyblade wielder, named Sora." Zexion noticed Wisemon's eyes widen in shock at this new-found information. "He was a part of the same Organization I was: Organization XIII. A group of people, scientists of sorts, who not only performed research on the workings of the heart in retrospect to memories, light and darkness..." Zexion trailed off blinking. Why in the world was he telling Wisemon all of this? It's not like any of this information actually needed to be known. Maybe it did, but was it really so important now?

Zexion thought back to when he first arrived here. He wanted to find his comrades. That was it. Since becoming a Nobody, they were all he he had. Not that it was much, or that he even remembered that he was a nobody then, but it was certainly better than the nothing that he had within him. He developed memories with them, and they all understood the basic need to study the heart, so that they could find their own hearts once again.

He didn't even understand why he had wanted to find them. Just the slight feeling of wanting to, the need to find them, the fact that they were important to him in any manner, was enough for him. And then the memories showed him what he was. They took him from his own paradise of what things had been like for him, way back when he had a heart. To remind him. And now he wasn't sure what he needed, or wanted to do. Or maybe he did, but the action just wasn't logical enough to achieve.

Zexion walked over just in time to see Wisemon wave to a figure with a white pointed hat on his head. A matching cape hid the majority of his clothing, save for his brown boots. A staff with a snowflake shaped tip was hooked across his back. Eventually, the figure joined the fun, chasing Calumon and the DigiGnomes. "Who is that?"

"Sorcermon. Brought Roxas. Couldn't repair." Wisemon sighed in a nostalgic fashion, climbing out the window and levitating in the air. "Student. One of four. Done great things."

"I see." Zexion moved to sit on the window ledge. He still couldn't believe that Wisemon and Mystimon still wanted to teach him even after his recent mishaps. He wondered if he really had the potential to learn or if they were just teaching him because he was a danger to himself or someone else. They seemed to have a lot of faith in him. If only he had the same faith within himself. "Who were your other students."

Wisemon wagged a finger, shaking his head. "Meet them one day?" He looked back with a slight smirk. Zexion blinked. Apparently that question was off limits. "Over ten years. Not sense. Past." Wisemon frowned and turned back around. "Very recent. One."

"Sorcermon?" Zexion looked up at the moon shining brightly in the sky. Somehow, he expected this world to have something a bit more crazy. Like three moons or something.

"Middle." Zexion nodded. One he had taught a long time ago, but hasn't sensed or found him for over ten years. He had taught another very recently, and Sorcermon was taught sometime between when the first and third student had been taught.

Zexion blinked as a thought came to him head. "Exactly how old are you?" Wisemon twitched and Zexion found himself yelling in surprise as he went flying back into the room.

* * *

AN: Hello there Roxas. Hope you survive. :D  
The thought came to me that people may be annoyed with Wisemon's speech pattern. It's done on purpose, and if you can stand it to get past chapter one, (there's two more parts), you're good.

Thank you all for reading! I hope you're enjoying the journey so far! 3


	4. Chapter 1 Part 04

**Just a Survivor**

**Originally Written:** Wednesday July 22nd 2009, 1149PM – Wednesday July 29th 2009, 103AM

**AN:** Andthe writing spree continues! Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy. -Walks away mumbling about stubborn Daddy Dearest characters.-

**Disclaimer:** Ignoring the fact that I forgot it in the first two "chapters", I am neither Asian nor rich. The KH, Digimon & Naruto franchises belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Zexion rubbed at his nose, slightly annoyed. He walked through the halls of the now completely rebuilt estate, intent on finding Roxas. Wisemon was outside waiting for him. Zexion folded his arms; the thought annoyed him. Wisemon completely switched his focus from him to Roxas. It was as though he was chopped liver. He hid it behind the excuse that he really couldn't teach him any more, but Zexion knew he wanted a keyblade wielder up on his feet ready to defend the world at the ready. It had Zexion wondering why Wisemon decided to train him in the first place. Not even Zexion's previous want to find his friends would've persuaded Wisemon and Mystimon to train him. So...why? Why did they bother him to just throw him away?

Zexion shook his head. He was getting too melodramatic. Still, it was unfortunate that he had to end his streak of avoiding Roxas. Now that he actually remembered his past experiences, Roxas didn't follow him or Wisemon around like a lost puppy. Zexion stopped in his tracks, now that he thought about it, he hadn't even had to work much to avoid Roxas. Was Roxas avoiding him like he was Roxas?

He scowled and looked off to the side, inhaling deeply. His sinuses had held up better against Roxas' "light scent" since the young boy arrived. Now he could be around Roxas or those Digignomes without bursting out into a sneezing fit, not that he saw the Digignomes around much these days. The more Roxas healed the fewer he saw. And not that he actually wanted to be around Roxas anyway. He was more content watching Roxas get his butt kicked by Wisemon without the Ultimate level Digimon even touching him. Ah, the memories that brought back. Unfortunately, his own sessions weren't anywhere near as intense as Roxas' were.

Zexion knocked on the door in front of him, willing himself to get rid of the ridiculous scowl on his face. "Roxas?" Zexion called out.

"You finally decided to talk to me again?" Roxas called out from behind the door.

"Only because it's necessary. Wisemon wants us for training."

"Both of us?" Zexion heard shuffling around in the room. Something crashed to the floor and Roxas yelped. Zexion remained silent. "I'm ok, thanks for asking."

"Good for you." Zexion replied, folding his arms and staring at the ground.

The door opened and Roxas stepped out from the doorway. Roxas looked downcast at the floor for a few moments while the two stood in silence. Then he looked up and grinned. He lightly poked Zexion's chest. It was quite amusing. Roxas was pretty sure Zexion was older than him, but still, he was only just a few inches taller. Was he tall, or was Zexion just that short? "Come on then. I wanna see if Wisemon'll let you and I go at it instead of one on one."

"Why? You think you can beat me?"

Roxas turned around, grinning again, like that kid, Sora. "I probably could. But that's not the point. We both have to get stronger. Plus, Wisemon said he'll see if there's anything else he could teach me." Roxas turned back around and ran off.

Zexion stared at Roxas' back before Roxas disappeared around the corner. He blinked as something light landed on his head. Then he restrained himself from jumping when he heard laughter. 'A Digignome.' He thought. "I wonder what's on his mind?" Zexion shook his head, "Not that I care." The DigiGnome seemed to mock Zexion with it's childlike teasing laughter. Zexion scowled annoyed. He then placed a hand on his chest, slowly walking down the hall. The Digignome "laughed" again and flew off. "I'm not..." Zexion murmured to himself. "I do not have the means to be..."

"Be what?"

Zexion turned around sharply, "Sir Mystimon."

Mystimon looked down at Zexion with a knowing eye. He pet the DigiGnome sitting on his shoulder, "There's no need to think what you're thinking."

Zexion clenched his fists, "You...forget about me for weeks and then have the gall to talk about how you still know me?! The nerve!"

Mystimon grinned, "Why so angry?"

"I am not-" Zexion looked away.

Mystimon's soft laughter rang through the hallway. "Come on, we should go before Wisemon throws a fit."

"And I'm not jealous of Roxas either!" Zexion yelled to his back, positively red in the face.

"Sure you aren't!"

~~~~~~~~~~  
Wisemon threw his hands up in defeat. The two orbs circled around him faster than ever. "Hopeless!" Mystimon was laughing, not bothering to restrain himself from falling to the soft grass. "Hopeless! Hopeless! Hopeless!" Zexion lied on his back with Mystimon lying at his feet. He was covered in all sorts of cuts and bruises. His cloak was thrown haphazardly to the side. One of Mystimon's many broadswords punctured the ground between Zexion's spread out arm and side. Roxas sat on the ground a few feet behind him, shaking, eyes wide with horror. Or was it shock? He was staring down at Oathkeeper which currently had a large section of his bangs embedded into the ground. To the left and right of him was Zexion's own blade, a blood red and black broadsword once belonging to Mystimon, and Oblivion, which had sliced off his right wristband and left a crazy vertical gash down his right arm from the elbow to the wrist. Blood and a few specks of data flowed out the wound.

"You two...," Mystimon laughed some more, "are very lucky...we're just training you."

"Hush!" Wisemon whacked Mystimon upside the head with a staff. "Despicable!"

"It wasn't too bad for our first try working together like that." Roxas whispered.

"Bleeding arm." Wisemon snarled out. Suddenly the pain of Roxas' wound registered and Roxas screamed in shock. He rolled back and applied pressure to his arm.

"You two are insane!"

Zexion smirked. To his knowledge, he hadn't been hurt, just knocked around, knocked to the ground, and disarmed.

"I missed you on purpose." Mystimon's voice boomed over him. "If I had made sure my blade hit you, you'd have no left arm. Zexion finally noticed the broadsword sitting very close in range with his left shoulder joint. "Other Digimon won't be as nice. You two were so pathetic, I almost can't believe I spent time training you two. Put whatever you are feeling for Roxas aside, Zexion. On the battlefield, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, and that's it."

Roxas stared at Zexion and Mystimon. 'Greeeaaattttt,' Roxas moaned, 'I bet he already knows and wants to kill me.' Roxas shivered watching as Wisemon threw a first aid kit to Mystimon. "Don't move," Mystimon spoke while he caught the kit and pulled out his blade. Zexion stayed perfectly still.

"Don't stare like idiot!" Wisemon yelled. A staff went flying towards Oathkeeper, and hit the handle with enough strength to launch it back. Oathkeeper kicked up dirt and grass, and flipped back. Roxas fell back with a grunt of distress as Oathkeeper's handle whacked him upside the forehead. Roxas stared up at Oathkeeper. The tip of the blade floated just inches above his head. "Tell! Him!"

Roxas ignored the pain in his arm in order to quickly scramble out of the way, calling back Oblivion in the process. Zexion's own blade turned into a Lexicon and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Wisemon lowered his arm and Oathkeeper fell to the ground like a stack of toyblocks, leaving a keychain in it's wake. Zexion sat up slowly and looked back at Roxas. "Tell me what?"

Mystimon dropped the first aid kit in Zexion's lap. "We can't train immature children. Hopefully you two can resolve whatever differences you have or something." Wisemon was long gone. Mystimon wasn't too far behind.

"What just happened?" Roxas looked over at Zexion.

"They beat us, horribly. Trying to change the subject?" Zexion returned Roxas' gaze.

Roxas looked away. "For now at any rate." He mumbled. He moved to pick up Oathkeeper's keychain and then Zexion's lexicon. "This thing is heavy. How do you carry it?" Roxas slowly made his way over to Zexion.

"I don't. You know that." Zexion stood, still holding the first aid kit. He turned around and headed to the long raised wooden walkway surrounding the estate. "But you can carry it. You need the muscle gain."

"Are you sure? I may get blood on it..." Zexion quickly called the weapon back to the shadows. "Thanks." Roxas sat next to him.

Zexion looked up at the drip trail of blood Roxas left behind him. He noticed the way it had soaked into his pants. That would be a pain to get out. "Wisemon is like me. He's not very strong physically, so he enhances himself with magic. Unlike me, he can still work without a book or staff. Though, I'm sure if we had focused on the sphere's surrounding him, we would have gotten him." Zexion said softly, tending to Roxas' wound slowly and delicately. Roxas looked away. "He enhances his physical strength with his own energy if needed. Like when he cleanly knocked Oathkeeper out the ground. He poured his energy from deep within him, up his torso, straight through his arm and out the tips of his fingers into the staff to enhance his throw." Zexion went on.

Roxas nodded slowly, "Is that how you hold your book?"

"Yes." Zexion replied. "It's just my own energy being released with enough constant force to keep it away from my body without launching it at someone. I could launch it, but that would be heavily disgraceful to something that has saved my life many times, or any book for that matter."

"Or it would take too much energy." Roxas looked at Zexion with a slight smirk.

Zexion pushed him lightly. He then went back to tending to Roxas. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing. Until Wisemon brought it up. Trying to change the subject?" Roxas looked away, drumming his free hand against his pants leg. "I just don't know how to word it yet."

"Then just say it." Zexion stopped, and looked up at Roxas. "Act like that emotional keyblade wielding other half of yours and just blurt it out already." Zexion smacked a hand over his mouth. He really wasn't sure if Roxas knew that.

"You know...it would have been nice if any of the others, including you, had told me that..." Roxas replied, "It would have been nice to know. To drag me around like I was a puppet-"

"You technically were.-"

"No wonder I left. All of us were." Roxas turned his head even further. He could feel Zexion's eyes boring into the back of his skull.

"You...what?"

"I left. I left the Organization to find Sora."

Zexion breathed in deeply, running a bloody hand through his gray locks. He blinked quickly, massaging his eyes. "Talk. Now."

Roxas sighed, and told the story. What Zexion really needed to know at any rate. About how he left, and how Riku and DiZ eventually caught up with him, kicked his behind, and threw him in a virtual version of Twilight Town. How Axel had been sent to either bring him back or kill him. How Namine helped him to find out who the heck Sora was and how he was sleeping in Castle Oblivion. He told Zexion practically every single detail he remembered. How Sora woke, with himself sealed right in him, wondering why the other members of Organization XIII were calling Sora, Roxas as he beat them up one by one in his quest to seal worlds. How he saw through Sora's eyes that the Organization was manipulating Sora to build Kingdom Hearts for them, so that they one day, may recover their own hearts. How Sora eventually found Riku and Kairi, and how Namine merged back with Kairi like he did with Sora. How Xemnas was more of a madman than Saix could ever be, absorbing the power of the Kingdom Hearts the Organization tried to create and then went on about completely destroying The World That Never Was. Absolutely everything. Roxas didn't think there was a single detail he left out that Zexion absolutely needed to know aside from:

"The craziest part about this is...Sora would have never woken up if I hadn't merged with him."

Roxas waited for it to set in. When he felt Zexion grip his wounded arm tightly, he knew it had. He winced, gritting his teeth, feeling Zexion's own dark energies burn and sizzle against Roxas' skin. Suddenly, Zexion released a large burst of strength and he went flying a few feet ahead of Zexion. He arched his back with a cry of pain as he landed. Slowly Roxas turned over. He wasn't sure if he deserved that throw, but was glad it seemed like it was all he was getting.

Zexion breathed heavily, his fists clenched in anger, "I'd call you heartless, but the definition you and I know doesn't exactly suit you." He spat out. Roxas rose to a kneeling position, eyes in shock. He could practically feel the waves of anger just wafting off of Zexion's form.

"Zexion-"

"I know, you jerk!" Zexion wiped the tears from his eyes. His other hand gripped his chest tightly. "It wouldn't be so bad if you had just left. But nooooo, you left, came back and hunted them like animals! You! Murdered! Them!"

"Zexion...I'm-" Roxas slowly moved to a standing position. He held a hand out slowly. Zexion's energy sparked and sizzled in the air. Roxas need to be careful. Zexion had a good chunk of a year to get this strong.

"Don't. You. Dare." Zexion's broadsword went flying past Roxas' frame. Zexion's frame shook heavily, his eyes wide, tears streaming down his face. He breathed heavily trying to hold himself upright. Roxas looked on, concerned, but too afraid of the energy oozing off of Zexion to move. Finally, after a period of silence, save for Zexion's own inner struggle, did Roxas move for his fellow Organization member. Zexion fell to his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. "W-what is this...?" Zexion whispered out, breathing heavily. Sweat coated his frame. A few strands of his hair was coated with the blood from Roxas' wound.

"Zexion..." Roxas held a hand out, slowly inching towards Zexion's shoulder as he knelt next to him.

Zexion pushed him away harshly. "Don't touch me!" Caught off guard, Roxas fell back on his rear end. "This isn't possible." Zexion spoke hurriedly, "It's just not."

Roxas felt incredibly stupid. He had an idea of what was going on, but seriously, this looked nothing like what happened when he found Sora. Even if he did know what to do, Zexion wasn't about to let him near him.

"I-I can't believe you." Zexion spat out.

Roxas focused on the cement sidewalk underneath him, "I know that you wanted to find the others. That-"

"_You_ don't _know_ anything." Zexion practically snarled out. This energy, this despair. Zexion badly attempted to breath deeply. He was sure he could kill a person at this very moment. He wasn't very pleased with that. And he certainly felt horrible. "Not possible." Zexion gritted his teeth. Empowered. Yes. When was the last time he felt that? When he was about to fight Riku? But even then, it wasn't this...strong.

"Mystimon told me." Roxas said a little louder.

"_He_ doesn't know anything _either._ Neither of them do!" Zexion screamed.

'This...is his power?' Mystimon though, looking around the slowly appearing residential area. He looked over to Wisemon, who was standing on his left. 'No wonder you're interested in him old friend.'

"When you first came here, how you thought that if you were here there was a chance that the others were too!" Roxas clenched his fists. He blinked quickly, his eyes darting in different directions. From what he could tell, the scenery around him and Zexion was slowly changing.

"Control." Wisemon whispered. Roxas looked up and caught the two Digimon staring at the scene.

'I wonder if we could get to this place one day?' Mystimon thought, no longer focusing on the scene before him as much. 'It looks like a nice human world.'

Wisemon slowly nodded towards Roxas before turning and leaving.

"I want to help you find them!"

"Like you care!" Zexion quickly retorted, "Traitor." He whispered. Slowly Zexion's eye's closed, and he fell forward, out cold. The scene of Radiant Garden's residential area disappeared, and the grassy plains and forests that normally occupied Witchelny returned. Zexion's broadsword turned back into a lexicon. Slowly Roxas picked it up, and walked over to Zexion.

"Is he...?"

"He's fine. Just another of his power overloads. Much of one's power can come from nothing but their feelings, you know." Roxas knelt next to Zexion. He looked absolutely exhausted and much older than what he normally looked like. Roxas looked up at Mystimon confused.

"But he can't feel. He's a nobody. Like me."

"And yet, you felt sadness and wanted to cry over the pain you knew were about to unleash upon Zexion."

"...That's the other side of me talking." Roxas commented, looking back down at Zexion. "The one that actually exists. Zexion doesn't have that."

"Of course not." Mystimon picked up Zexion, a slight smile gracing his face. Roxas followed quietly, wondering.


	5. Chapter 1 Part 05

**Just a Suvivor**

**Originally Written:**Wednesday July 29th 2009 103AM to Sunday November 1st 2009 859PM and Sunday November 1st 2009 902PM to Monday, November 2nd, 2009, 1131PM

**Disclaimer:**Ignoring the fact that I forgot it in the first two "chapters", I am neither Asian nor rich. The KH, Digimon & Naruto franchises belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **Took a week-ish -cough-10days-cough- off to focus on Christmas related matters a.k.a some last minute crocheting and the like On another note, I survived the apocalypse and all I have to show it is this crappy sentence. Lovely. With that said, onto the last chapter of this part!

* * *

Why did he say he wanted to help Zexion anyway? Not even Axel or Demyx struck much of a chord within him. Zexion certainly didn't either. And he wasn't very keen on finding people who were just using him for his own gain. Why did he tell Zexion that crucial detail to being with? He could have just left it where he originally wanted to. Zexion wouldn't have been none the wiser, for a little while at least.

Now he'd be lucky if Zexion even acknowledged him. Roxas looked down at the thick encyclopedia in his arms. No dice for that one. The second Zexion woke, he shut himself in his lexicon. He only came out to eat, shower, use the restroom and sometimes grab a few books. When he did come out Roxas didn't exist to him. He'd just quietly pluck his lexicon out of Roxas' hands and go off somewhere. For some reason or another, Wisemon or Mystimon kept giving him back the book.

A few days ago, he remembered hearing Wisemon talking to Zexion. And boy was Zexion angry. Something was making him lose complete control of his emotions.

Roxas looked up, scrunching his face in thought. It always came back down to Zexion's display of emotions. Emotions he shouldn't have. It reminded him of Demyx's near constant explanations of "We do to have hearts!" Then again, it was very hard to tell if Demyx was actually serious. Axel was probably the only one who knew the answer that one. "How can a nobody have such strong emotional outbursts?" Roxas looked up at the clouds. Above him, a Digignome was laughing. "Those things are always so, happy. I don't see why." He lightly drummed his fingers on Zexion's lexicon. "It doesn't make sense. What in the world is driving him?"

The book slowly slid off of Roxas's lap onto the grass. Wisemon and Mystimon were out traveling again, or something like that. He was too worried about the many ways Zexion could mentally torture him while they were gone to focus on what they had left to do. Still, it didn't feel right to him to just leave the lexicon all by it's lonesome.

"You're annoying, you know that." Roxas said quietly the clouds.

"This entire thing is annoying." Roxas sharply turned and looked up at Zexion. Wisps of darkness surrounded his hands and his lexicon was nowhere to be seen. "Stop carrying me around." Zexion spoke venomously. He then walked around Roxas and into the forest. Roxas folded his arms and sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Zexion slowly climbed a tall tree and watched the scenery around him from one of the lower branches. He rested a hand on his lap, and brushed his bangs out of his eyes with the other hand. "The nerve of him to act as though he even cares now."

_ "Other side. Many stories. Look." _

_ '_The end result is he left. It doesn't matter how you look at it.' Zexion clenched his fists on his pants. He was certainly trying to take Wisemon's words into consideration. Especially since Roxas would probably follow him around once he left. 'If Roxas had any more urges of betrayal, it would be best for me to know any source of motivation for it.' Zexion scrunched up his face in thought. 'Did Roxas leave because he thought we'd take him out first? Did he have any intentions of taking us out before that happened? He _was_ forever attempting to run away from the Organization, looking for his other self.' Zexion chuckled to himself whispering, "What a stupid thought to have. You don't take out a keyblade wielder, unless of course they..." Zexion blinked, 'No no no. He brought that upon himself. He could've just shut up and done what he was supposed to do. Some things you just don't question. In the end, we all would've gotten our hearts returned to us. Even if that experiment had failed, we would've been one step closer to understanding.'

"We'll take him by surprise."

"We'll be all stealth-like and stuff."

"I just said that."

"Hush up!"

"He won't know what hit him."

Zexion look up at hearing the voices. Apparently, three females were badly failing at whispering. Zexion carefully and slowly moved from branch to branch, careful not to make much noise. He was reminded of the time Mystimon dared him that he'd be no good at hide and seek. He had been good, lasting quite a while before Mystimon found him. He learned lots of things that day. Still Mystimon had been better.

Zexion willed himself to shield his energies. That was how Mystimon found him. Following the energy trail he left behind. Mystimon had said if he had been the same species as Zexion, he would've found him within minutes.

"Hey...where'd he go?"

"Sis, don't tell me you lost him?"

"Ok I won't!" Zexion watched amused as one of the females smacked her forehead annoyed.

'These three again.' Zexion folded his arms leaning against a tree. Witchmon. They were all dressed in long tight, blood red gowns, adorned with black belts with silver buckles and silver chains. Long blood red gloves covered their large, sharp nailed hands. Their boots were black with pointed toes. All three wore long flowing black cloaks. A blood red witch's hat with a black band, adorned with a gold buckle in the shape of a cat's head sat on each of their heads. At the pointed tips of the hats were single gold rings. They all looked the same, as though they could pass for triplets, with their wide blue eyes and black painted lips. The only thing that differed between them was their hair color. Even the style was the same, framing around their faces, and cut short, just above the chin. From what Zexion remembered, the last time he had a run in with these particular Witchmon, one's hair was blood red, another was blond, and the last had deep blue hair.

Still, even from the way they were acting, which hadn't changed from the first time he encountered them, Zexion wasn't overly confident. Last time, he had run from them. However, last time, he had no idea how his powers even worked. This time would be different.

"Ooh ooh! Found him!" Zexion turned around sharply. The redhead was staring at him, pointing and screaming quite loudly. Zexion called out as he lost his balance on the tree branch and found himself falling. Meanwhile, one of the girl's facepalmed. Zexion managed to grab hold of another branch.

'That was embarrassing.' Zexion mentally noted. "What are you three doing here?" Zexion called, looking up.

"The first time was training." The bluenette said calmly. "This time it's for real."

"We heard that you've been hanging around a few Wizardmon." The blond one laughed. Sort of a high pitched squeal, making Zexion cringe, much like the sound of nails against a chalkboard.

"Maybe we'll get a nice reward too!" The redhead called out.

"Shush!" The blond yelled. The bluenette facepalmed.

"Hey, where'd he go?" The redhead looked around.

"He won't get very far. Ladies." The bluenette rose her hands to the sky and looked at her sister's, one in front of her and the other behind. The other two followed.

"Baru Luna Gale!" A burst of purple fog and a river of water rose from their hands, dropping down around them, in the end resembling a fountain.

Zexion clasped his hands together, speaking a few latin words, a clear barrier of energy surrounding him. The attack came down in waves, bringing Zexion to his knees. Around him leaves fell from the trees, withering, turning into data and disappearing. Tree branches did the same. An upward shower of data accompanied the downpour of poisonous rain.

Zexion's barrier barely held out until the end of the move. Zexion rested on his knees, on all fours, breathing heavily. 'I know I've gotten stronger.' Zexion thought, moving to stand. 'The last time I fought them, Wisemon found me ill and poisoned.'

Zexion called out as the three sped past him at lightning speed, bum rushing him. Their high pitched laughter squealed loudly in his ears.

"Aquari pressure!" A gush of water from all three threw Zexion back towards a tree. Before he hit the tree however, he disappeared in a portal of darkness.

"He's gone again." The redhead folded her arms. "Stop disappearing, idiot!"

The bluenette facepalmed. The blond stared wide eyed at the damage. She watched as the tree they hit, fell to the ground with a loud bang. "Tim-ber."

"Nothing less than impressive for us, ladies." The bluenette replied.

"Either you three are getting extremely lucky today or someone gave you a power boost."

"Why don't you come out and see." The redhead replied. The trio carefully searched around.

Zexion summoned his lexicon from his hiding spot behind a few trees.

"Yeah, we won't hurt you. Much." The bluenette placed her hands on her hips, her steps slow and confident.

"No, I'm good here. Besides, I'm almost positive someone gave you a power boost." Zexion smirked behind the trees. "There's no way you three are intelligent enough to pull off moves like this." The three witches growled.

"You'll rue those words!" The bluenette exclaimed. The winds in the area increased in strength, gusting all around them. "Poison storm!"

The other two jumped in different directions, searching for Zexion. A storm of lexicons and their pages circled around the area. Zexion snuck up behind the blond and covered her mouth before using the wind gusts to throw her into a lexicon. "Try getting out of that." He whispered, turning into the blond. "Get back here!" Zexion yelled his voice perfectly mimicking the blond. Zexion picked up his lexicon as he glided quite easily across the area, calling for himself.

"Aquari Pressure!"

"Wait no!" Zexion in the form of the blond grinned as he circled around the redhead and threw her into the attack. The water tossed her right inside the lexicon. He morphed into the redhead, and took a hit from the bluenette's move. He willed his lexicon to float around in the mess of books, paper and wind.

"Did I get him?" The bluenette ran over to Zexion.

He looked up and glared at her. "No."

"Oops." The bluenette grinned laughing that high pitched laugh. "Sorry. Which way did they go?" Zexion pointed over towards uninjured forest. "Dammit! Come on!" Zexion followed her quiet. "Come on out!"

"Yeah, we're not done yet!" Zexion added for measure. If the bluenette actually bothered to turn around, she would have noticed her sister smirking and snickering.

"Go that way. I'll circle around the other way."

Zexion followed the bluenette's lead, raising his arms. 'Oh, boy...' Zexion moaned mentally willing every bit of himself.

"Baru Luna Gale!" They duo attacked. Zexion was stuck between a cross of groaning annoyed and laughing. He skillfully held up the illusion that he was actually attacking something. In reality he felt quite ridiculous, standing there with his arms held up doing absolutely nothing.

"Ha ha! Take that! Human!"

Zexion ignored that statement, cloned himself, jumped away from his clone, and tiptoed off. He walked calmly through the trees. Miss redhead was currently stuck in an illusion of her beating the crap out of him. "Now to get the other two out of my book. Who knows what damage they've done to it?" Zexion took a minute to rest, leaning against a tree. He then picked up the pace to his book, preferring not to waste anymore energy on levitating.

Zexion clutched his torso. He fell to his knees calling out.

"That."

"Wasn't."

"NICE!" A few feet in front of him, stood the blond and the redhead. Their clothes were tattered and torn, and it was quite clear that they both took quite a beating. Zexion's book fell to the floor with a thud. Zexion called out as the two witches rushed him and slammed him into a tree. In the distance he could hear another voice yell, "What in the-that hooligan!"

"Dammit." Zexion tried to move. Unfortunately, he was unable to. Zexion's skin paled and he began breathing heavily.

"We gotcha! We gotcha!"

"Poison."

He heard the bluenette continue. "Baru Luna Gale!"

"You know what's really not nice? Three on ONE!" Zexion looked up to find Roxas grabbing the redhead and blond by the arms and throwing them towards Zexion. This time, the bluenette directed her move so it was a single powerful stream. Zexion disappeared into a portal of darkness. Zexion appeared a few feet behind Roxas, just in time to see the two witches scream as they were hit with their sibling's attack.

"What are you doing here?" Zexion whispered.

"It's pretty hard not to notice a gigantic cloud of purple hovering over the forest." Zexion looked him up from his position on the ground and noticed the Digignome circling round Roxas.

"Mmmmhm." Zexion replied.

Roxas knelt next to Zexion, "That's not important though." Roxas pulled out a small jar full of a light violet mixture. "Drink that."

"Behind you!" Zexion called out. Roxas quickly tossed the jar to Zexion who surprisingly caught it, took out Oblivion and Oathkeeper, and spun around. He had managed to hit the redhead and blond right in their torsos, but he wasn't fast enough to get the bluenette. She grabbed Roxas by his short ginger hair. Roxas went flying above and past Zexion, his keyblades just barely missing Zexion's sides. Zexion stood, tossed the empty bottle aside and ran over to his lexicon.

"Take this!" The remaining witches thrust out their hands towards Zexion. Zexion barely managed to get some cover by a tree before a strong gust of wind came rushing by. Zexion stared at the tree, intrigued watching as the wind slowly stripped the tree of it's bark. The bluenette sped past Zexion from behind, dropping Roxas on him. The two tumbled forward from behind the tree and were bombarded with the attack. "Aquari Pressure!"

The duo, mainly Roxas, Zexion just grunted loudly, screamed as they went crashing through tree after tree. They stopped a few yards away tumbling to the ground, getting tangled in each others limbs. Zexion pushed Roxas off of him, sighing annoyed.

"That went well." Roxas stood slowly summoning his keyblades once more.

"Yes, it was quite impressive for a backstabber and someone who's not used to physical altercations."

"You know...I wish you would. Quit. Calling. Me. That!" Roxas threw Oblivion. It circled around Zexion. Zexion slightly winced as he heard the three girls scream. "Marluxia was a traitor too. You had to be blind not to see he was up to something using Larxene and Namine."

Zexion mumbled something or other and thrust his hand out to the side. His lexicon was replaced with a blood red and black broadsword. A thick red liquid was dripping from it. "What is your point?"

Roxas caught Oblivion as it returned to him. "I don't see you spitting out his name in disgust the few times you've brought him up. AUGH!" Roxas cringed as they screeched in laughter.

"You're gonna get it."

"Yeah! We're totally gonna beat you!"

"I just said that."

"Shut. Up."

The duo were forced to block and dodge the three witches, speeding past them on their broom sticks. It was nothing short of hard as the Witchmon were attacking with wind and water as well. Roxas, being faster than Zexion dodged easier.

"For your information, my job in Castle Oblivion was to keep Marluxia at bay and prevent him from using Sora to take us out. The difference between you and Marluxia is Marluxia didn't leave and come back just to slaughter the remaining members!"

"Oh yes, that makes _all_ the difference!" Roxas yelled getting a lucky shot on the bluenette. She went tumbling into the distance with a scream, crashing past a few trees. "We _all_ know it's _way_ better to kill someone so long as you stay with them until you do. Act like you're their friend, supporting them, but using them at the same time for your own gain. And when you're done with them, let the blood rain down. They won't mind in the end because you stayed with them." Zexion froze, lowering his arm. "I guarantee you that if any of you actually had the ability to care about me, I would have stayed. But none of you do. Even if you had truly tried." Behind him, Roxas lowered his head, a few tears streaming down his face. Suddenly Roxas looked up. The redhead and blond were glaring at him. They both smirked. Roxas turned grabbed Zexion, throwing him out of the way, just as a torrent of poisoned water came rushing towards them.

"Aquari pressure!"

Zexion slowly looked up to his left. In the distance, lied Roxas, surrounded by toppled trees.

"We got you now for sure!"

"You're a dead nobody!"

"Shut! Up!"

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"You're not supposed to know that, idiot!"

Zexion ignored the trio in favor of dodging the bluenette's attacks and getting to Roxas. Zexion pulled out Roxas from underneath a few trees. Luckily, he had no bruises. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Roxas attempted to sit up, only to fall back against the ground.

"You're confusing as a person, you know that?"

Roxas chuckled softly. Zexion looked through his Organization coat. He clenched his fists upon discovering that he didn't have any potions on him. "I'll be alright. Let me catch my breath."

"You can barely stand, Roxas."

"He won't have a need to." Zexion looked over to the three Witches, slowly advancing towards them.

"Yeah, you'll be dead before you know it." They rose their arms to the sky.

Zexion place a hand on Roxas's shoulder before standing. "I'll take care of this." Zexion directed his view towards the three Witchmon.

"Baru Luna Gale!"

The red liquid dripping from Zexion's blade turned into medium sized red spheres . Pitch black sphere's appeared in the area as well. Zexion levitated off of the ground. The sphere's of red and black swirled around the area, leaving long streams of red and black. Roxas looked down at his hands. Periodically he'd glow, and a few sphere's of bright off-white energy would join the attack. "Now you see me-" Roxas looked up just as Zexion disappeared. The three witches screamed in a mix of high pitched horror and pain. "Now you don't."

Roxas watched wide eyed as the trio were mercilessly slashed in half. There was a dark look in Zexion's eyes. His head was bowed, and the data from the trio floated up to the sky around him. Their corporeal forms were turned into strips of multicolored data, before they burst into data completely. Their screams still echoed off the trees and in the air. "Not even a chance to speak..." Roxas thought, watching as Zexion's eye's closed, and he fell to the ground.

Roxas looked at the data for a bit, before slowly moving to stand. He was sure he had some Antidotes back at Wisemon's place. Roxas staggered in place, and made his way over to Zexion slowly, leaning over trees. The data of the Witchmon still floated around them. The Digignome that was following Roxas looked a bit worried, but Roxas never noticed. He held his stomach tightly, and kneeled next to Zexion. He wrapped a hand around Zexion and moved to stand.

There wasn't much to say at the moment. Zexion was out cold, and Roxas wasn't even sure he wanted to know exactly what made Zexion do such a thing to those Witchmon in such a fashion. They didn't even know what hit them.

"Get...up..."

Roxas stopped walking and looked down at Zexion. Except, Zexion was still out cold. He did moan in pain however. Roxas looked around watched the data of the Witchmon float around.

"Get up..."

"What in the-?" Roxas continued looking around. He rested Zexion up against a tree and summoned Oathkeeper. At least that's what he planned to summon. He stared at Oblivion in his hands.

"I'm not done with you." The voice echoed for a third time. It was a dark and deep voice. Sinister. The voice chuckled darkly, and the sparkles swirling around combined in a center point a few feet in front of Roxas. It merged into the multicolored bars of data.

"This can't be good." Roxas reached for his other keyblade. Before he could however, the look of a being, a female, wearing a red belly shirt, and a multitude of bangles and earrings, appeared before him. Her arms were nearly the entire height of her body, ending with sharp red claws, the very tips were shiny and silver. Her body was differing shades of brown, save for her legs, which were thick and strong, with the detail of leopard print on them. Her toes were equally dangerously clawed as her fingers and she stared at Roxas with a mischievous look in her eyes. Her two long brown tails swayed eagerly and her cat ears twitched just as much, listening for other sounds around the area. Her long bright red braided hair swayed in the wind as she winked at Roxas with a slight smirk.

She landed nimbly on the ground, barely making a sound. She waved her hand as though she was saying hello, her hand crossing over her face as she winked again. Roxas just stared in a trance. And then she raised her arms, and swayed her hips side to side. Roxas watched on, swaying in beat with her. She slowly turned away as she swayed her hips. And then she looked back at Roxas, winking again.

"Kill...him..."

Roxas barely registered the wave of energy that was launched towards him. Unfortunately, he was too dazed to do anything about it, and was thrown back by the attack. He tumbled over on himself for a few feet before skidding to a halt, folded on top of himself. Oblivion landed next to him, it's handle hitting his foot.

The Digimon swayed slowly, grinning behind the purple veil covering the lower half of her face, baring the fangs of a beast. "Get up cutie." She whispered.

Roxas slowly moved, gripping Oblivion tightly. "Who are you?" He growled out annoyed, doing his best not to pitch forward.

"You just fought us a minute ago!" She called out sending a wave of icy wind towards Roxas and Zexion. Zexion fell to the side against the earthy ground.

"What in the-?"

"I'll be sure to tell your friend that Persiamon was the one to kill you. Right before we kill him of course." She charged at him quickly. Roxas was just barely quick enough to dodge. He countered by striking her back. She went down like a pile of bricks. Roxas called out Oathkeeper, ignoring the dark voice chuckling. It felt as though it were right next to him, but there was nothing there. It creeped Roxas out a bit.

Persiamon pushed herself up by her feet, to a handstand. She used her long legs to grab Roxas around his neck and toss him to the ground. Roxas slashed at her sides in the process. She flipped over and jumped back, sending a blast of cold air that froze Roxas' legs. The ice spread, covering Roxas completely. Then Persiamon jumped forward towards Roxas, and stabbed the block of ice that he was encased in. The ice broke, shattering, causing Roxas a world of pain. Cuts littered his frame.

He breathed heavily, lying on the ground, moaning in pain. He gripped his keyblades tightly, and willed himself to stand.

"Finish him..." The voice echoed again.

"Gladly." Persiamon grinned and moved to stab him again. Just in the nick of time, Roxas brought up his keyblades to block the move. He swung his foot around and tripped her up. Persiamon fell down on her back with a scream.

Roxas quickly stood and stabbed his keyblades into the ground on either side of her so they crossed round her neck. "Who is this voice? Who are you working for?"

"You'd never live long enough to meet him. Even if I told you." She replied in a bitter whisper. She then used Roxas' previous move against him and this time he went down. Roxas called his keyblades back to him to block her stabbing move once more. He used Oblivion to slash at her side, and when she moved to block, he hit her with Oathkeeper.

'This one's stubborn.' Roxas thought annoyed. He leaned against Oathkeeper as he stood. His eyesight going blurry. 'And I'm almost out of energy. I don't have time for this.' Roxas looked over to Zexion. He was still unconscious.

Persiamon took this opportunity to strike Roxas in his torso. A slew of sparkling data flew out of the three slashes she left on his stomach. Roxas went tumbling to the ground toppling over himself once more. "Vampire Dance!" Roxas felt his energy draining from him. With the last bits of his strength he threw Oathkeeper as hard as he could.

'Right in the stomach.' He smiled before falling to his back as he heard her screams. 'Take that.' And the world went dark for him.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Roxas looked across from him. Persiamon sat in a locked room tied up in a chair, under interrogation by Wisemon and Mystimon. Zexion stood next to him. Just waking up a few minutes ago.

"What happened? And what are they doing?" Zexion questioned. He had a slight smile on his face and was gripping his chest lightly.

"Well, after you did your crazy attack, this strange voice called out." Roxas shivered, "It sounded really evil. Worse than Saix and Xemnas on their worst days. And then Persiamon appeared. Merged from the data of the Witchmon or something like that."

"Then what happened?"

Roxas shook his head, "I sucked ass. That's what happened." Zexion snickered and rolled his eyes. "I was poisoned, so I ran out of energy before the fight was really over. I think I hit her right in the stomach though." Roxas looked at the bandages tied around her torso.

"I see." Zexion replied. The duo watched as Wisemon untied Persiamon and two Wizardmon led her towards the door.

"Hey Zexion?" Roxas looked over to the slightly taller male.

"Hmm?"

Persiamon passed them, squinting her eyes. She pouted annoyed and folded her arms before she was led out.

"Thanks." Roxas replied. "I know you still don't forgive me and stuff but-"

"I don't. And you were the one who took that hit for me regardless. Good start." Zexion looked over to Wisemon and Mystimon and nodded.

"You seem different."

"Do I?" Zexion replied with a sly smirk.

"Something happened out there."

"I guess something did." Zexion replied before walking inside the room. "She looked like she didn't remember us."

"She doesn't." Mystimon replied. "She doesn't remember a thing. She doesn't even remember that she was actually three different beings. Someone wiped her mind good." Mystimon glanced at Wisemon. Wisemon slightly raised his hand. "Not saying that it was you old friend!" Mystimon coughed nervously.

"Good. Controlled." Wisemon replied.

"The one controlling her must've been the one speaking then." Roxas replied.

"Obviously." Wisemon replied snarkily. "Pathetic." He walked passed Roxas and Zexion and smacked them both upside the head. "Faint before battle done!?" He yelled. "Nearly died! Down the drain!" Wisemon threw his hands up annoyed.

Zexion cringed. Wisemon was not a Digimon who enjoyed noticing that his apprentices learned information but never really learned how to process and work with that information. The duo bowed their heads, shamed. Zexion remembered how he prided himself with being stronger against Witchmon than he previously was.

"However," Wisemon turned and placed a hand on Zexion's shoulder. "Dimension Door?" Zexion smiled slightly and bowed his head. He could tell that Wisemon was smiling at him as well. Wisemon nodded his head. "Found it?"

Zexion looked off to the side, "I...I...don't know." He shifted his eyes back and forth, 'I'm not even sure if I want to anymore.' He thought to himself, a hand lightly pressed over his chest.

Roxas watched on slightly confused, 'Did Zexion find his heart during that battle? Or some part of it or something?' He watched Zexion fidget nervously, As though the male was confused himself.

Mystimon smiled and slapped a hand on Zexion's other shoulder, "Either way, I think he's got some potential. Don't you?"

Wisemon just turned away and spoke softly, "Much learn. Training. Continue. Indeed."

"Wait a minute!" Roxas jumped up and pointed towards Wisemon, "How do you know Zexion used Dimension Door?"

Zexion lifted his head, scrunching his face up in thought. "Roxas has a point. Were you there?" Zexion shook his head, "But you weren't anywhere near the mansion or in the forests all day. Then again, that's what it looked like, you guys have been gone for quite a while." Zexion spoke softly to himself, scratching his chin in thought.  
"Yeah, I wanna know!" Roxas clenched his fists eager for the answer. Wisemon looked back at them, and then left, his shoulder's shaking with a chuckle.

"Beat us in a fight, and we'll tell you." Mystimon worked his way around the two males.


	6. Chapter 2 Part 01

**Just a Survivor**

**Inspiration****: N/A**

**Originally Written:** November 4th 2009 110PM to November 5th 2009 327AM

**Notes/Spoiler:** Naruto: Volume 44. Literally between chapter 408 and 409. Seriously. I'll try to throw in enough detail that so long as you know some basics with Naruto (Shippuuden) you won't get lost. I'll try to keep from spoiling too much as well.

**A/N: **Decided to stop being lazy and upload this. Yay for new chapters! Man fanfiction dot net is worse than the worst Word/Text Document writer thing I've ever used. (Abiword, man, I hate that thing.) Both don't like keeping your formatting, but at least if you chuck it back in in Abiword and save your work it'll try to keep it there. -glares at fanfiction dot net- For shame. Story Onward!

* * *

"I can't believe he thought we'd get lost!" Roxas folded his arms annoyed.

"Roxas." Roxas' companion twitched.  
"Can you believe that? Make sure you take the right path!" The ginger haired boy mocked Mystimon's warning, wagging his fingers.

"Roxas." Roxas' companion clenched his fists.

"Ha! Like we'd get lost. We've been training for months. How could we possibly become lost?"

"Roxas."

"I mean how hard is it to find the Fire Terminal, right-" Roxas turned back to face his companion with a grin, "Ienzo?"

Ienzo, previously known as Zexion failed at smiling sweetly, and just pointed to the large gates hidden amongst the forest. "Explain that then, Roxas."

Roxas turned back around and blinked. Then he relatively quickly climbed up a few branches of a large tree to get a better look. "Hey...there's not supposed to be a large gate there!" Roxas just blinked at the five faces carved into the mountainside next to the...village he guessed. "Or that." Roxas jumped down annoyed. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I was calling you for no reason at all." Ienzo covered his face with his hand and shook his head.

Roxas twitched. Zexion's true anger wasn't very pleasing to see or deal with. Since he had started showing signs of gaining his heart back, Roxas had got to see just about every emotion under the sun that Ienzo had to display. He mostly saw Ienzo's anger though. The taller male was still a bit mad about Roxas betraying the Organization. Roxas took each day with Ienzo slowly. He had a hunch that it would take a bit longer for Ienzo to let it go. If he ever let that go. Roxas still thought he had been right. The other members, especially Xemnas, were just using him.

"So, what do we do now?" Roxas looked over to Ienzo who was looking around the area.

"I'd say we go back the way we came, but I really have no idea which way we came from. I was too busy trying to keep up with you, Mr. Zig-Zag Energetic boy."

"Heheh, oops." Roxas scratched his head innocently. Ienzo eyed him strangely. The Roxas he remembered was a bit of a shy quiet boy with anger issues. This one was more like...Demyx of all people.

'That reminds me.' Ienzo thought to himself, walking ahead. He removed the hood of his Organization cloak from over his head, as it was nice and cool hidden underneath all the trees. A lovely temperature perfectly between not too hot and not too cold. "Roxas?" The other boy looked back at him, shifting his own cloak in his arms. "How'd you get separated from Sora?"

Roxas scrunched his face up in thought while they headed towards the large gates. "You know, now that I think about it, I don't remember." Roxas shrugged. "Maybe it's one of those memories I'm still missing."

Ienzo nodded in response. He wasn't sure if Roxas didn't care, or really was just fine with settling with it being a memory that would soon return to him.

"Maybe they know the directions." Roxas stated glancing at the two guards sitting next to the gate.

'I didn't know there were more humans within the Digital World?' Ienzo nodded in response, taking note of their attire. Both of them were males, and they were wearing a sweatsuit-like navy blue outfit, with olive green vests. On the sleeves of the shirts was a strange symbol, resembling a leaf with a swirl in the middle. "Ah, good evening sirs." Ienzo replied with a simple bow. "I was just traveling with my energetic friend here," he motioned to Roxas who waved with a simple smile. The two guards stared at Roxas a bit, blinked confused, shook their heads and then nodded, "and we seem to have gotten lost. I was wondering if either of you knew the way to the Fire Terminal." Seconds later they found themselves swept away and in the presence of a person the two Guards called "Lady Tsunade".

"So, you're looking for a place called the Fire Terminal, hm?"

"Yes ma'am." Ienzo nodded, standing in front of the busty blond. A violet diamond decoration/tattoo rested on her forehead.

Roxas fidgeted nervously, 'She's eying me like Saix does on a bad day.' Roxas shifted some more, 'And what's with the old frog? And why's it dressed up? Never mind that, why does it look like that?' Roxas eyed it's unique black eyes with gold irises, and gray hair that made it look more like an old man that had been turned into a frog. 'Maybe it's not a frog, and it's a toad. Maybe it's not a frog or a toad but a man who was turned into a frog or a toad! Hmmm...'

Ienzo nudged Roxas in the side with his elbow. Roxas looked over to her. Something about the lady sitting in front of them put Ienzo in his respect mode. Where he starts to overly lay on the hospitality. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but whatever it was made Roxas fear her.

"I've never heard of a place called the Fire Terminal."

"I don't even think such a place exists." Ienzo and Roxas directed their eyes to the pink haired girl with green eyes standing next to the female's desk.

"I'm pretty sure myself that such a place isn't in this world." The frog replied, stroking it's beard. "Where are you two from?"

Roxas looked at Ienzo. They couldn't exactly say any place that they had previously been to, especially "The World That Never Was." That would really get them in trouble if they weren't now.

'I'm beginning to think we took way more than a wrong turn at that river.' Ienzo thought to himself.

"You wouldn't believe us if we said another world would you?" Roxas grinned innocently.

'He definitely remembers all those times hanging around Axel.' Ienzo mentally sighed. "We're travelers. No home, no allegiances. We had just come from a cottage we were staying at in the forests, headed to the Fire Terminal. Unfortunately, I decided to follow him instead of actually keeping track of we're we were going." Ienzo jerked a thumb at Roxas. "'Don't worry, Ienzo. We won't get lost' he said." Ienzo rolled his eyes.

The woman behind the desk eyed Ienzo and Roxas strangely. The pink haired girl was switching views between the woman and them as well. And the frog looked as though it was holding in quite a chuckle.

"Lady Tsunade." A knock and a voice from behind the door entered their conversation.

"What is it?" The lady behind the desk called.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Uzumaki-san and the others have returned."

"I see. Thank you." She replied. She then slouched down in her seat, resting her head on her arm. "Now, I don't know if you actually expected me to believe you, but right now, I think you two've had way too much to drink. I'll direct one of my men to give you a place to stay for now and then we'll talk later."

"I think I'm too youn-ow!"

Ienzo bowed his head and hit Roxas in his side once more. Roxas bowed with him, tossing glares at Ienzo occasionally. "Thank you for your time and hospitality ma'am." Roxas held back a snicker. He didn't remember the last time he saw Ienzo act so seriously.

Two more men wearing green vests entered the room and escorted them out. "Geeze Roxas? Did you really think acting like Axel would help us any? It's bad enough she now thinks we're insane." Ienzo mumbled annoyed. On their way they passed a bored looking male with deep brown hair up in a ponytail, another male reading an orange book, and a female wearing a long dress and a light white long sleeve coat.

Roxas folded his arms just as they passed another male. This male had shockingly bright blond hair and dull blue eyes that would probably glisten with excitement. "It's not my fault we caught her lookin' like she was preparing a funeral for someone." Ienzo facepalmed as the blond haired boy sharply turned around and slammed Roxas up against the wall. Their two guards stared in shock and then moved towards the blond male.

Ienzo noticed one of the voices mumble, "What a drag."

"Let him go, Naruto." One of the guards said.

"Maa maa, let's not do anything we'll regret later on." Roxas glanced at the silver haired male, the one that was reading that book. He had a calm hand pressed on the boy's shoulder. The more Roxas stared at the boy who was glaring at him as though he were an enemy the more he realized he had a bit in common with him in looks: Blond hair, blue eyes, around the same height. The other boy was just a smidge taller than him. And he had tears lining the brim of his eyes.

After about a minute or so, with Roxas' hand twitching towards his keychains and wondering what he said that got the boy so worked up and the boy glaring at him with slightly reddened tear stained eyes, the boy, Naruto, let Roxas go. He glared at the ground a bit before steeling himself and turning around. "Watch what you say, jerk." He called out behind him.

"You're lucky he didn't beat you up or kill you." Ienzo replied still shaking his head.

"Hmph." Roxas folded his arms pouting and staring at the ground, seeing that he was clearly in the wrong for making such a statement.. "Guess someone did die." He mumbled.

"Shut up Roxas." Ienzo held in a shiver at the many eyes staring at them.

A few hours later Ienzo found himself in a small hotel room, with Roxas conversing with Naruto over different things. The conversation started with Naruto apologizing. And then it continued with Roxas apologizing and admitting that he was in a bit of a bad mood as well. "Our other companions warned us to not get lost as we split paths and I said we wouldn't get lost-"

"-All pompous exactly like-"  
"-'cause I was totally paying attention when they gave the directions to the-"

"-No you weren'-"

"-Shush Ienzo!-"  
"-You were leaning against me half asle-"

"Fire Terminal, and here we are, lost." Naruto had busted out in laughter at Roxas' nervous grin. So now, Ienzo was stuck listening to Roxas and Naruto chat, trying carefully to warn Roxas from saying anything too stupid as he was pretty sure they were gonna be interrogated or something later and this Tsunade lady was only being nice so they didn't go all ballistic on this place Naruto called Konohagakure. A few hours after that, Naruto treated them, mostly himself, to this food called Ramen at this placed called Ichiraku's. Naruto had briefly chatted with "Old Man Teuchi" that he was going to go on a bit of a training spree to get stronger, completely forgetting that two strange men who were looking for a place that didn't exist in their world were sitting right next to him.

Ienzo didn't mind the strangeness. They hadn't been on some form of a schedule, though the sooner they searched and hopefully found the other members, for Roxas, Axel especially and for himself Lexaeus, the better. Ienzo caught note of more towns people...ninja to be more precise, following them on the rooftops throughout the village as he and Roxas hung out with Naruto.

Eventually Ienzo got annoyed with the idle chatter and Roxas and Naruto acting like total buffoon's, and decided to jump ship, politely asking for a "Jounin" as Naruto said to guide him "home". He was also tired of Naruto staring at Roxas confused every time the smaller boy called him "Axel" in a fit of laughter and then watching Roxas turn his head in some form of sadness and guilt.

The walk with this "Jounin", Kakashi Hatake, was a very quiet one featuring Kakashi eying him strangely while playing it off as reading his book. Why anyone would want to read a book named "Icha Icha Paradise" was beyond Ienzo. Nothing beat a good encyclopedia. If the action wouldn't have gotten him in trouble, Ienzo would've summoned his Lexicon and read that just to annoy the silver haired man.

Instead he walked with his head held high and took in all the sights of the city. The bright lights, the bustling people, the air of relaxed attitude, the moving shadows...Ienzo blinked at that one. Right in the alley between two relatively tall buildings were beady golden eyes swaying back and forth looking at him. It took Ienzo a good 20 seconds to realize that creature those beady eyes belonged to was actually a threat to him. Ienzo grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled him back.

"What?" Kakashi looked back at him, and then towards the alley where Ienzo was facing. More golden beady eyes popped up one by one. Kakashi put his book away and blinked a few times, his other hand itching to reach for his headband. "What in the world...?" He looked back at Ienzo, reaching for a kunai. The eyes were almost mesmerizing.

"Don't move." Ienzo warned quietly. People hurried by them in the regular village nighttime hustle and bustle as usual. Ienzo slowly made his way towards the alley. The eyes all turned with him. 'What are heartless doing here.' A second later Kakashi had expertly stabbed a leaping Shadow Heartless in the eye with a well aimed kunai. Villagers were running for their lives, despite many of the Shadows charging out the allies not being very interested in them.

Ienzo restrained himself from calling out his Lexicon. As if this Kakashi man and the group of other ninja that were stalking him and Kakashi that jumped down around him weren't freaked out enough already. Without it though, he was at a major loss of what to do. Eventually he settled for catching Kunai that were thrown and missed their targets and throwing them to another target using his own energy to guide the trajectories. It didn't take long to take out the medium sized group of heartless and unlike what normally happened, they didn't come in droves with three more replacing the ones that were just taken out.

A few seconds from that he had these men dressed in all black with masks covering their faces, the same that were stalking him, restraining him. One of them nodded to Kakashi, who was alert but was still trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Ienzo was smart choosing not to fight the guards. Just as they were about to take him somewhere, probably back to see that lady, Tsunade, Roxas' voice rang out.

"Ienzo!" Roxas leaned up against his legs, careful of the crowds of people who were too shaken up to go near anything with a shadow or near an alley.

Naruto wasn't too far behind. In fact he was a few feet ahead, because Roxas was pretty slow when it came to running. "What the heck!?"

"I'm alright." Ienzo looked around mentally smiling to himself as he noticed that there were no pink hearts fluttering to the sky and fading away. Smoke from the defeated Shadows filled the air with a light gray fog. "It looks like everyone's ok." One of the men holding Ienzo directed more of his men to grab Roxas.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Roxas called out.

"What are you-?!" Naruto watched along confused.

"Those things didn't show up until after you two did." One of them said bluntly.

Ienzo's eyes widened. "You think...No no no no no." Ienzo shook his head, "We didn't bring those heartless with us!"

Roxas looked over to Ienzo confused. "Heartless? That's what caused those screams." Roxas blinked at Ienzo. "I've not seen a heartless in months!" Naruto noticed Roxas had a bitter look on his face.

"You'll just have to explain to our interrogation units exactly how you know what they are, then."

Suddenly Roxas dearly regretted getting lost on their way to the Fire Terminal and the idea of asking those two guards in front of the Village for directions.

**~~~~~~~~~~  
Notes **

After the Toad (I call him a frog 'cause Roxas doesn't know it's a toad) asks where Roxas and Ienzo came from, I stumped myself...badly.) And no, they shouldn't be surprised by a talking toad. They've fought heartless and controlled nobodies remember?

Dear God, that chapter was bad. (points to previous statement). All my ideas on how to write this chapter went out the window after that scene. I may rewrite it later. Probably not. Although it's not my best, it's still...ok...

I'm not that good with writing the Naruto Characters in their own world. Maybe I should watch a few more episodes or read a few more chapters to get the hang of it.


	7. Chapter 2 Part 02

**Just a Survivor**

**Originally Written:** November 5th 2009 332AM to approx. November 5th 2009 1158PM

**Notes/Spoiler:** Naruto: Volume 44. Literally between chapter 408 and 409. Seriously. I'll try to throw in enough detail that so long as you know some basics with Naruto (Shippuuden) you won't get lost.

**AN:** Just ran a gauntlet of three chapters in three days, plus some chapter rewrites a little while back. So I decided to upload another chapter.

* * *

One of the first things both Ienzo and Roxas realized while being held in custody was that the man known as "Ibiki Morino" was insane. Overly insane. Even more-so when it came to gathering information from people who had been suspected of attempting to attack his home village. Ienzo guessed that was why he was head of the Torture and Interrogation force.

Ienzo folded his arms as Ibiki stared at him head on. A few minutes ago, he went off and came back with a male who had very long dirty blond hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. At least they looked brown. He really couldn't tell in the darkness of the room.

Every so often the blond would make a few strange hand signs, place a hand on Ienzo' head and Ienzo would feel something probing at his mind and memories. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I know you're trying to get inside my head. You'd probably never be able to leave." Ienzo repeated for a third time. "I already told you all I know about these heartless. I've told you about where I was headed, and what I was doing. I can't give you any more than that." Ienzo stared straight at the blond and Ibiki. "I didn't come here to attack your village."

Ienzo really didn't want them probing within his mind. Sometimes he got lost in his mind himself. He could only imagine what would happen if someone else tried going in there. It wasn't as though he had complete mental control over his mind anyway. If he wasn't careful, he'd very well wind up spitting out a mimicked move he had learned over the years. With each person he mimicked from, along came small bits of their personality. Just enough to give him a head start if he truly had or wanted to pose as someone else. Still, with abilities from over 12 people in his arsenal, that was a lot of room taken up within his head. The last thing he wanted was some man he hardly knew stuck in his head while he wandered around confused as though he had a personality disorder or something.

Ienzo dropped his gaze to the floor. Yes, at one point his job would have been to go to a world, check it out, and then let the heartless and darkness rain on the world's parade if it had suitable conditions. 'But...I have no reason to do such things anymore. I don't even want to.' Ienzo would've placed a hand on his chest if he wasn't tied to the chair. 'I've dealt with this too long...I wouldn't ever do that again if given the choice...'

~~~~~  
Roxas watched the Jounin outside the room he was being held in pace back and forth. They were waiting for something or other, and they were interrogating someone else a few doors down or something. Trying to pick up information of some kind from a hostage, Roxas guessed. All he knew was that there were people running around. He could easily summon Oathkeeper and Oblivion and go wild on the side of the building, find Ienzo and then run like heck, but that was way more trouble than it was worth. Especially considering that he and Ienzo could have just gone in another direction.

Now however, he was stuck just waiting for that mean looking bear of a man who had the balls to call him a snot nosed brat to come back and squeeze some more information out of him. Didn't Xemnas have a rule about getting too involved with other world's happenings? Or was that the king? Roxas shook his head slightly confused.

"Sora..." Roxas whispered to himself, "Jerk." Roxas tapped his foot annoyed against the ground. He didn't get just what about the brunette made him so angry. Was it one thing, or many? Hell if he knew. He didn't care too much either way. Just that Sora wasn't here and he wasn't going insane from not knowing who he was. That brought a bit of ease to him. He remembered being just fine all that time he spent kicking Organization XIII butt while inside Sora. Well...it wasn't just fine, as Ienzo pointed out, he really shouldn't be too happy about defeating those who had took him in. Except maybe Xemnas, "Manipulating bastard." Roxas blinked, that was a new one. He wondered if he picked that up from the blond he had met yesterday.

Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Did he mention they gave him no time to sleep last night? He wondered if they did the same to Ienzo.

~~~~~  
"That's not supposed to happen." Ibiki restrained himself from face palming. Inoichi managed to get into Ienzo's mind. Ibiki's ears were still ringing from Ienzo's frantic raised voice. The bad news was, he had been thrown out like a rag dog and was on the ground reeling from the experience and Inoichi was now lying on the ground unconscious. The whipped topping and cherry on the cake was that Ienzo was out like a light too. "Get me Lady Tsunade! Now!" He yelled back to another member of the Interrogation squad. He left without a hitch. "His daughter's gonna kill me."

~~~~~~~~~~  
"He noticed them before I did. Froze right in his tracks. Then he told me to hold on a minute and stay back. Before I could really grasp what was going on, those black blobs of who knows what were ganging on him and myself. I did notice how well he threw those kunai. One would've thought he had some knowledge of chakra." Kakashi nodded to the ninja standing in front of him. "From what little I've seen, he's quiet. Well composed. As though he's got nothing to say, and yet nothing to hide. It could be an act. Still, there wasn't anything there that set me off about him. Except maybe that cloak he was wearing, but it looks nothing like the one I'm thinking of."

~~~~~~~~~  
"I don't think he would do that!...I don't see it in him."

"Well, you nearly attacked him the first time you saw him, Naruto."

Naruto looked at the ground, "...He said something that set me off, okay?" He then looked back up at the ninja. "I get good vibes from Roxas."

"He didn't do anything strange while chatting with you right before the attack?" The ninja paced around a bit.

"Well, he kept looking back, like something was making the hairs on the back of his head stand up. Next thing I knew people were screaming and Roxas was off. Nearly knocked the stool right over."

"Anything else?"

"I get a weird vibe from those keychains hanging off the right side of his pants. They look like...well, keys...I guess." Naruto's stomach growled. The Interrogation squad was kind enough to let him rest with no breakfast. Naruto frowned at that thought. The ninja looked back at another ninja and the other one was gone within the blink of an eye.

"How about before you took him out to eat?"

"You say it like it was a date." Sharp eyes glared down at him. Naruto waved his hands in defense. "We chatted a bit. He and Ienzo both said that they were looking for some Fire Terminal place. 'Cept they got lost and wound up here, even after Roxas told their friends or whatever that they weren't gonna get lost. Ienzo started to mention a few names or something, but Roxas cut him off each time. They were like having this mini fight. Ienzo looked pretty mad that they had gotten lost. Roxas looked more embarrassed for doing something stupid. Kinda like making an Academy Student mistake in a training session for the Chuunin Exams." The ninja blinked at that one, but nodded anyway. "Ohhh yeah...Roxas kept calling me Axel. Don't know what that was about."

~~~~~~~~~~  
Tsunade stared out the window of her office. A lot was on her mind. The town was on alert in case the creatures came back, but she didn't want to upscale the warning like she should have and like the council wanted to. Naruto would never want to leave the village to train if that happened. There was a major difference in difficulty in terms of defending a village from a fucked up psycho ninja organization and defending a village from foreign creatures one didn't recognize as anything known or couldn't see. And if this was just a false alarm and Akatsuki showed up looking for Naruto. In his current state...the teenager would be a dead man.

Those two men from yesterday didn't help the situation any either. She had no time to worry about it, but seriously, "Where the hell is Fire Terminal and why haven't I heard of it?" Tsunade clenched and unclenched her fists. Roxas' strange statement of them being from another world was slowly beginning to sound more and more plausible.

This really fell in line with one of the stranger things Jiraiya would know. "Dummy." She mumbled to herself. "What the hell...?" Tsunade stared at the strange simian creatures with the same beady yellow eyes from yesterday. A group of them just appeared from tiny black portals, standing on the roofs of various buildings in front of her, all armed with slingshots. As they aimed she prepared to duck for cover and run, only to find a slew of banana peels flying through her office windows. It took her a while to get her mind off of wondering why they were slinging banana peels, of all things, at her.

Behind the brown ones decorated with gold earrings and purdy red bows, there were buffer blue monkeys, hopping about. They made no noise however, so aside from the sounds of the banana peels being shot through the air and the people below going about their daily lives unaware, all was quiet. It made for a very interesting and disturbing experience.

A few seconds after that, a group of Anbu entered the room. "Lady Tsunade! Are you alright?"

"They're banana peels. I'll be damned if I'm gonna get hurt by a banana peel. At any rate, take them out. I don't want to find out if they have any other abilities up their sleeves."

"Yes ma'am!"

~~~~~~~~~~  
"What, you want to see my keychains? Sure. Wouldn't hurt. They are just keychains. They're right on my hip." Roxas wiggled in his seat. Mentally however, as the interrogator moved to unhook the chains, Roxas was screaming, 'Please don't return to me. Don't return to me!'

The ninja eyed them warily. One glowed within in his hand in the dimly lit room and the other seemed to disappear within the room's darkness. "Like the creatures..." The man whispered. He then held up Oblivion's keychain in front of Roxas. "They're just keychains?"

"Mhm." Roxas nodded. The man eyed him strangely. 'Roxas, he doesn't believe you and you're a dead man.' Roxas suddenly looked up and Oblivion and Oathkeeper returned to full size, nearly stabbing the ninja. Then they disappeared and fell to the ground right in front of Roxas before returning to their shrunken keychain size. Roxas slowly lowered his head, and stared straight at the ninja. "More heartless have come."

The guard bolted out the door to inform his coworkers.

~~~~~~~~~~  
"Lady Tsunade!" A Jounin from the interrogation squad poofed into the Hokage's office. She eyed the slew of banana peels littered about the room for a few seconds, and Tsunade who was having a relatively easy time avoiding them.

"Don't let them cause too much of a-" One of the orange monkeys shot a sphere of dark material right through the window Tsunade was standing at. The interrogation ninja threw a kunai at the small sphere of darkness that stopped right before Tsunade and the Anbu she was about to order. The dark blob burst into a multitude of smaller blobs before dissipating in the air. A small pink heart floated up from what was the mass.

"Those things are everywhere milady." The interrogation ninja commented.

"-ruckus." The Anbu member balanced expertly on the window, easily blocking and slicing anything unfortunate enough to be shot at him. Tsunade looked back at the ninja. "Everywhere?"

"They're sticking to the rooftops, but yes, they're all over the village."

"Dammit." Tsunade clenched her fist. "Be careful." The anbu nodded before joining the fray once more.

"That isn't all milady. Morino Ibiki called Yamanaka Inoichi to help with Ienzo's interrogation. The details were not adding up. Ienzo politely requested multiple times to not involve Inoichi for the fear that Inoichi would become "trapped" within in his mind. It was foolish of us to think it was an idle threat, but now both Ienzo and Inoichi are unconscious. The resulting backlash of energy was enough to make Ibiki stumble."

'Those two are a curse...' Tsunade mentally yelled. She prayed with all her might and strength within her that Akatsuki didn't play it smart and decide to attack them now, looking for Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh fuck! Get him!" Ibiki yelled after a few Jounin, before catching up with him. He rubbed his side a bit. A few minutes ago, Ienzo disappeared in a black portal from his seat, showed up behind Ibiki in the form of Inoichi and dropkicked him in the torso. Then he disappeared in another portal _outside_ the interrogation room. And every time they got near him with a kunai or their own hands, "Inoichi" would disappear through another portal.

The portals left behind wisps of deep black much like the dark blobs of black that occasionally got in "Inoichi's" and their way. "Why is this bunch leaving these pink heart shaped things behind?" Ibiki thought out loud to himself. "Does it have something to do with them being heartless?"

"Please!" 'Inoichi' called out, "I can help you." The sound of his voice, mimicked perfectly, temporarily froze all the ninja into a state of shock. 'Inoichi', held his head and collapsed against the wall. "I told him...not to..." 'Inoichi' composed himself, drop kicked another ninja, and circled around the corner. About thirty seconds later, he had successfully performed the "Mind Transfer Jutsu" and caught Ibiki in it.

'Ibiki', who was now being controlled by the true Ienzo, grabbed 'Ienzo', who still had Inoichi trapped within his body, by his shirt and threw him up against the wall. Then he dragged his body back the way he came.

'Ienzo' looked on confused. "What's going on?"

"Didn't I tell you not to do that? Huh? Huh!?" 'Ibiki' looked back at 'Inoichi'. There was a frightened look on 'Ibiki's' face, one that did not suit Ibiki at all. And 'Ibiki' was trembling fiercely. Even though Ienzo successfully performed one of the Ninja Jutsus, it was still taking a toll on him.

The other ninja were at a loss of what to do. To be quite honest, nothing like this had ever happened before.

"I remember saying you might get stuck in there!" 'Ibiki' continued yelling. "Would you stab yourself with a kunai even though someone warned you multiple times that it was poisoned...and sharp!?

"Y-you have the power to mimic other beings...nearly flawlessly." 'Ienzo' commented, staring wide eyed.

"Yes! Nothing to the extent of that Copy Cat Ninja however...I think." It was then the other ninja realized that just as Inoichi, stuck in Ienzo, was fumbling around for information in Ienzo's head, Ienzo was gathering information from Ibiki. And Ienzo had a feeling that it would be a while before they'd let them leave after this situation passed over. "It's a hard to control ability isn't it?" 'Ibiki' whispered almost bitterly. 'Ibiki' watched 'Ienzo' nod, shaking with concentration, his face turning grim as he saw 'Ienzo's' form flicker from the body of Inoichi to the body of Axel. "I hope to Kingdom Hearts you don't turn into Luxord."

~~~~~~~~~~  
Roxas watched helplessly as a bunch of Darkball Heartless, big orbs of pitch black and violet, bobbing around in the air with their jagged smiles and golden eyes taunting the ninja, nearly took out the three Jounin fighting around Roxas. It was no surprise that the Jounin interrogating him and the guards at the door really had no idea how to fight the teleporting things. Roxas winced as a Jounin nearly missed getting his head chomped off by one of them only to be tackled by a tag team of Shadow Heartless and another Darkball charging at him.

"Hey! Untie me!" Roxas yelled to them. The three ninja took a few milliseconds to glance at each other. "You know these things are kicking your butts! Give me my-ahh!-" Roxas leaned back as a Darkball nearly missed charging into him. "-keychains!" Roxas' legs twitched as he watched the slowly growing group of Shadow heartless edge closer to him. "I can help you!" Roxas smiled as a Kunai lodged itself into the ropes tying him. He let himself out of the ropes and jumped out of his seat.

The interrogating ninja moved to throw the two keyblades to Roxas only to have them disappear from his hands and appear in Roxas' hands just as he motioned to perform a cross-slash in the air. The move took out about three Darkballs, all of which were ganging up on one of the other ninja's. Roxas then threw Oblivion into the fray of heartless blocking the door.

"Move move!" The lead ninja yelled as Oblivon circled back to Roxas. Roxas was the last one out, the lead interrogation ninja the first.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm going to let go of Morino-san now." 'Ibiki' pointed to 'Inoichi.', who was now in the form of Axel. "With you turning your focus to return to your own body, I just know you'll accidentally blow up something. Whether or not you want to believe that I didn't bring these heartless with me, do this for me, and I can help out against them. They're much more dangerous than they look. Trust me on that one."

'Axel' nodded, too much into concentrating and working with energy he's never felt before to give an actual response. The surrounding ninja caught Ibiki as he collapsed mentally shaken.

"We should've listened to the damn kid." Ibiki mumbled annoyed as he slowly stood and watched 'Axel' placed a hand on Inoichi's head. 'Axel' fell to the ground while summoning a chakram and throwing it at the ninja. They all dodged out of the way luckily, and watched as the chakram took out the highest line of Darkball's floating in the air.

"AHHH!" Naruto's scream shook the building. The chakram continued to fly out of the room, would've sliced off the top of Naruto's head if Roxas hadn't tackled him, nearly grazed the wall, and circled back to 'Axel.' Kakashi and a few more jounin whistled in the background as 'Axel', now back to Ienzo, caught the chakram and turned it back into a very thick black lexicon.

Ienzo dropped to Inoichi's side. Other ninja surrounded them, fighting off more of the heartless. "Are you alright?" Ienzo placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry, but I did warn you." Ienzo said sincerely but sternly.

Inoichi nodded. He then looked over to Ibiki, "He's telling the truth. He has no allegiance with them." He then stood shakily. Ienzo smiled slightly.

"We've got to move, this place is too constrained for efficient fighting against them!" Roxas called out.

"Daddy!" Ino ran up to the doorway. Naruto threw a kunai at a Darkball that was about to tackle her. Ino smiled and "thumbs up'd" at Naruto, "They're different than the ones above ground."

"They're above ground too?!" Naruto yelled annoyed.

"Yeah, they look like monkeys. Quite a few have surrounded the Hokage tower, but are doing nothing more than taunting Lady Tsunade and the staff there with banana peels from the rooftops."

"Banana peels?" Kakashi asked slashing a Shadow with a kunai.

"These things are making a mockery of us!" Naruto yelled annoyed.

"Ienzo!" Roxas called out to him.

"I know..." Ienzo looked around for a brief second, whacking a few heartless with his book. "They-"

"Morino-san!"

"What now!?" Ibiki yelled annoyed.

A ninja skidded to a halt right in front of them. "A group of these creatures are attempting to take the hostage body Lord Jiraiya left us with!"

"WHAT!? Move it!" Ibiki pointed a few ninja, "You guys, Kakashi and Inoichi are with me! Get everyone else out of here!"

"You're safer with them, Ino." Ino nodded as Inoichi followed Kakashi and Ibiki.

"What's going on here?!" Naruto yelled annoyed as the others ran the other way.

Ienzo shook his head, "I'm not quite sure, but one thing I do know..., " Ienzo turned his lexicon into a simple sword, "this is _too_ organized. Heartless naturally do _not_ work like this." Ienzo and Roxas tag-teamed slashing their swords through an arc, destroying the nearest heartless in a circle around them.

"Do you think something's controlling them?" Ino questioned.

"It's quite possible. It's been done before." Ienzo replied. Roxas threw Oblivion. It circled around Naruto, who had charged ahead, a few times before disappearing and returning to Roxas. Naruto looked back at Roxas with a slight smirk. "Let's move!"

~~~~~~~~~~  
"What a drag..." Shikamaru mumbled with a hand in his Kunai pouch. A group of Shadows were staring at him, swaying back and forth as though they were in a trance. He'd been like this for a few minutes now. He couldn't tell if they were working up a strategy, waiting for him to make the first move, or really had no interest in him.

"Shikamaru!" He had his answer as Chouji ran up to him. Suddenly they bolted straight towards Chouji, completely avoiding Shikamaru.

"Dammit." Shikamaru quickly spun around and threw a few kunai while Chouji enlarged his arm and squished them flat. 'They were completely avoiding me...why?' Shikamaru thought as Chouji ran up to him. More heartless charged, all directing themselves towards Chouji and the civilians surrounding them.

~~~~~~~~~~  
"This is ridiculous. They're not doing anything." Tsunade eyed the the monkey heartless sitting on the rooftops. She swore if they actually had mouths, they'd be grinning at her. "I know they're a distraction, Fukasaku." She looked towards the frog. "But a distraction for what? No reports of any real damage done to the village, or civilians. The only one's they're attacking are my Ninja forces. Why?" Tsunade banged her hand on the desk. "Why? Drain our strength for what?" Tsunade stared at the simian creatures. "I bet they're working with Akatsuki." Tsunade growled annoyed.

"You'd be right milady." Tsunade faced the Anbu standing next to her. Sakura had left with Shino and Kiba, since these heartless hadn't been doing anything more than annoying the dickens out of them. "I've received word that as we speak, there's a large group of these creatures, Heartless, attempting to take back the body Lord Jiraiya left us from his battle with Pein. Kakashi, Ibiki, Inoichi and other Interrogation ninja are heading to the scene. Also, I've received word that there is a growing force of more of these heartless traveling through the trees surrounding the village. They haven't done anything yet. It seems they're just waiting for something, probably the retrieval of that body."

"Dammit." Tsunade mumbled under her breath. There was an awkward silence as a banana peel landed on her desk. "What of our...guests?"

"Inoichi was able to return his mind to his proper body. Inoichi claims that while Ienzo and Roxas do have some working knowledge of what heartless are, they had no idea that there were heartless trailing them."

Tsunade turned away, staring at a banana peel that had landed on her lap. 'How in the hell? I still don't trust them. This is much too coincidental.' She then turned back to the Anbu member. "No other signs of Akatsuki? Pein?"

"No ma'am. For now it's just these heartless gathering in numbers." The Anbu shook his head.

"I want a report every fifteen minutes. Got it?" She stared at the heartless. "I wonder if they'd step up in their game if I left this room...?" She pondered.

"Yes ma'am!"  
"And find Naruto. Keep him from getting too involved with this."

"Yes milady! Permission to speak milady?"

Tsunade could just sense the Anbu sweatdropping and felt a particularly strong headache forming. "Where. Is. He?" She rubbed her hand over her eyes.

"He's currently traveling with Ino, Roxas and Ienzo. Roxas and Ienzo both claim to sense something strong from the formation surrounding the village." Another Anbu poofed in next to the first one.

"Ienzo just sent a note of warning, Milady. Heartless are normally not this organized and usually attack anything with emotion. Both he and Roxas believe that something is controlling them."

"I could have figured out that one myself." Tsunade responded. "The question is who? Where's Naruto now?"

"At the rate they were heading, just about inside the surrounding forests."

She pointed to each Anbu member respectively her voice raised in slight panic, "You go join Ibiki and keep those heartless from snatching up that body! And you get Naruto back inside this village!"

"Yes ma'am!" The two anbu disappeared.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She turned red in the face as a banana peel hit the back of her head. She then turned back around to face the particular Bouncywild Heartless that was pointing at her, taunting her. "I know what I can do to you, in the meantime though."

**~~~~~~~~~~  
Note: **I seriously cannot believe that no one has ever done that scene with Shikamaru in any Kingdom Hearts Naruto Crossover I've ever read in any form. It's so obvious it should be more common than SasuNaru stories and Sasuke turning into the heartless, Dark Riku wannabe.

The heartless used for Konoha are from "Deep Jungle" from KHI. You know, Tarzan's World. It's only fitting, ne? Roxas is spamming variations of Sora's "Strike Raid" ability. Oh...and I hate this chapter. I really do. I'll tell you why next chapter, which I kind of hate too.

**1-18-2013: **Yes, Ienzo, in his own body used a Bloodline, and he's not a Yamanaka. Bit of a weird plothole thingy for this chapter. Don't worry tho. Ienzo's not a Gary Stu and that's not going to happen often, if ever again. I hope I'll remember to address it more fully in later chapters. For now, a Yamanaka being in Ienzo's body with him + Ienzo's "shapeshifting"-slash-mimic abilities makes a considerable explanation. Though, with the Godmodding Squeenix did to Xehanort and all his forms in that atrocity Dream Drop Distance, no one, including myself, should be questioning this small just barely farfetched power mod. That shit rivals the Godmodding done to Naruto, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Madara & "Tobi", and even to a point Kakashi, Gai AND Hinata. Combined. Good grief. The saving grace in Naruto is that Kishi seems like he's no longer afraid to kill off characters like he has nothing better to do. (Pein/Pain's attack on konoha doesn't count.)

So, I have to rewrite a few chapters I've written already. Need to fix some plot holes that are too big to brush to the side. If I'm not too lazy it shouldn't hinder updating too badly, as those chapters are a bit away. I wonder what to do with the versions before the revision. Save for one, I do like them.

I feel kind of weird rereading this chapter for errors, especially with what happened recently to Inoichi in the manga recently. Man, that was crappy, and not even done in a dignified manner. It was like Kishi needed something to reinforce the display of that "Demon's" power. No cannon fodder is safe from his wrath, even the likeable ones. -sadness-


End file.
